Una Volta Dimenticati
by KKtheRipper
Summary: Ever since his brother died when he was young, Feliciano has been haunted and tormented every night by an evil being since then. When things starts getting worse, he soon finds out the truth that lies behind his tormentor. Warning: Itacest/character death/gore
1. Once was fine, now it's not

**Summary:** Ever since his brother died when he was younger, Feliciano has been haunted and tormented every night by an evil being since then. When things starts getting worse, he soon finds out the truth that lies behind his tormentor.

**Authors note:** Hello and welcome to my new Hetalia installment. I decided to write something more intense and horrific for a change. The title means, "Once Forgotten". To be honest, I was having trouble figuring out a nice title for this piece. But this will do for now.

Just a forewarning, this story is going to have character deaths, some OOCness, horror, gore, incest, drug dealing and everything else awesome! Please do not read this story if this is not what you want to read. So, without further adieu, I present to you Una Volta Dimenticati.

**Warning:** Character death/ drug dealing

* * *

"Hurry up man! They're waiting for us!"

"Yea whatever. Just give me a sec!" Lovino shouted to the downstairs as he quickly poured in the last of the cocaine into a little baggy. He grabbed his black back pack and shoved the little bags of drugs in as fast as he could and then left his room.

He made his way downstairs to where his friend was waiting for him impatiently.

"Took you fucking forever. Let's go!"

Lovino only scowled at him as he followed his friend of three years now to his car outside. It was a warm summer day and the sun was shining bright. Lovino hated doing drug runs, but it was the only way he could make a good amount of money in the poor town in South Italy that he lived. Lovino was only fifteen at the time when he started his drug deals with his best friend Vitale. Vitale is three years older than Lovino and they go to the same school with one another. He was just a little bit taller and had short red hair and brown eyes.

It all started in the spring when Vitale met a friend that was in the business. At first, Lovino declined to ever having anything to do with drugs and dealing. But through time Vitale convinced him well and showed him the money he made off of it. Lovino wasn't stupid though. He knew it was a dangerous job to be involved in. He could get arrested, hurt, or even killed. But he was too consumed with the idea of having so much money. Who wouldn't at fifteen years old when you lived in such a rundown Italian town in Rome?

"I fucking hate this." Lovino grumbled to himself as he looked out his window as his friend drove his car to their next destination.

"Aw come on Lovi! It's not that bad. These guys pay well. I swear everything is going to be fine."

"Yea whatever." Lovino hated doing this. Sometimes he had to skip class to go on a run and it wasn't doing any good with his education. Though he knew the one reason why he wanted to earn the money. Yes it was because it was a lot of money and it felt nice to have some and indulge in things he never had once in a while. But there was another sole purpose why he was doing it. It was mainly for his family. For his grandpa and for his little brother Feliciano.

They lived in a small old house at the end of town. They lived there all their lives ever since their mother died after giving birth to Feliciano. Lovino was three years his elder and he knew he had to protect Feli no matter what. Now being in the drug business, he knew he was putting his family at risk. But he also knew that Vitale would never mention to another that he had a family that lived close by. As much as he disliked the teen, he knew he could trust him with.

"We're almost there man. Just a little longer." Vitale said as he turned down a corner.

"I just want to get this shit over and done with. Grandpa and Feli are waiting for me at home to bring them some food."

"Sure man, no problem. Just a couple more minutes."

And just like he said, a couple of minutes passed and they ended up at the site where they were supposed to meet with the three men that ordered the drugs. Even though this has been Lovino's twentieth drug run, he still felt nervous and wrong about it every time.

Vitale got out of the car first and approached the three men and shook their hands. To Lovino they seemed friendly enough, but they still couldn't be trusted. That's the first thing Vitale taught him. Never trust anyone in the drug business.

Even though everything looked to be going smooth, Lovino couldn't help but feel like something was wrong inside. Like he shouldn't be there right now.

Vitale waved to Lovino and that was his cue to get out of the car. He grabbed his back pack and walked towards them. Lovino was always a tough kid and kept his cool no matter what. That's the reason why Vitale chose to bring Lovino into this business. He knew he was a great candidate and for such a young teenage age, he really proved himself to be trustworthy.

Lovino handed Vitale the back pack and he took it with a smile. "Thanks man. Go wait for me in the car."

Lovino nodded and started walking away when all of a sudden one of the guys spoke to him.

"Hey you! What's your name?"

Lovino stopped walking and froze in place. His heart started beating a little faster. This has never happened before. Everything always went smoothly and this was the first time he was called out by someone.

He stood there frozen but spoke up quickly. "What's it matter to you?"

"What's it matter to me?" The man laughed. "I asked you a question little shit and you better answer."

Lovino never let anyone talk to him like that, but he knew that if he snapped back, he could get killed. So he jut clenched his fists tightly and spoke before things got worse. "Lovino."

"Ah Lovino. See that wasn't so bad now was it?" The other men laughed with him and it only caused Lovino's blood to boil. "Now run along home now to your grandpa and little faggot brother, haha!"

Lovino totally lost it then. He couldn't believe what he just heard. He never felt so angry in his life as he suddenly felt betrayed. He quickly turned around and shot the dirtiest glare he could ever give to Vitale.

Vitale looked horrified and had a look of regret in his eyes as he stared back at him.

How could he? How could he let other strange men know about his family? He thought he could trust him, but obviously he knew who he was dealing with now. A complete scumbag that only cares about selling drugs and money.

He's had enough of this shit.

Instead of going back into the car, he started to walk back to his home that.

"Wait!"

He heard Vitale call after him, but he ignored it as he kept walking faster to his house. It didn't matter that it was all the way across town. He didn't want to be near that asshole that ruined his trust and brought danger to his own family even though he promised he wouldn't.

"Yo wait up!"

"Fuck you!" Lovino started walking faster but Vitale eventually caught up with him.

"Fuck! Wait!" He grabbed Lovino's arm and Lovino shoved him away hard.

"What the fuck were you thinking!? Why did you tell them about my family!?" Lovino was so angry that Vitale thought he saw red in his bright hazel eyes.

"I-I didn't mean to! Listen let me explain-"

"There's no need. What's done is done. Don't ever fucking talk to me again!"

"Wait-no! Lovi please! They made me tell them! They threatened me if I didn't I'm so sorry!"

No matter how much Vitale tried to plead and apologize to Lovino, he wouldn't have it. He walked all the way home and did not stop once until he got there.

* * *

"Ve! Fratello your home!" Feliciano exclaimed and ran towards the door to where Lovino was standing. Feliciano hugged him from around the waist and rested his head on his chest. "I missed you so much!"

Usually when Lovino came home, Feliciano would hug him and be all happy and Lovino would only push him away and give him a little attitude.

But not today.

Today was different. He was scared. He was nervous and frightened now that a bunch of drug dealers knew about his family. He needed to protect them now and he promised himself the whole way home that he would do everything in his heart to make sure nothing bad happens to them.

Feliciano moved away from his chest and looked up to his brothers face. Feliciano was just a couple of inches shorter than his older brother, but he was catching up quickly as the years go by.

Feliciano noticed sadness in his Fratello's expression and gave a pout. "Lovi what is wrong? You're not your usual self today!"

"Nothing Feli. Just let me go to my room."

"Okay.." Feliciano stepped away so that his brother could go to his room. He was a little confused as to why he wasn't himself and couldn't help but to ask.

"Wait Fratello! Um…did you bring the food?"

Lovino stopped in his tracks and sighed. "No Feli."

"Oh..that's okay. I was just wondering um.." Feliciano was a little nervous but was really concerned about his brother.

"It will be rough from now on. Expect less food."

Feliciano started fidgeting nervously because he wanted to ask why, but if he pried too much then he knew his brother would scold him for doing so. But Lovino sensed that he wanted to know why so he answered anyway.

"I quit my job today. It is going to be harder from now on."

"Oh..I'm sorry to hear that Lovi. Are you going to tell Grandpa?"

"No! He doesn't need to know! Not yet anyways…"

Feliciano swallowed nervously again and started playing with his fingers. "Okay..okay you tell him when you need to. I promise I won't Fratello."

"Good. I'm going to rest now. See you later."

Lovino walked up the stairs and to his room and slammed his door shut causing Feliciano to flinch a little.

Feliciano loved him so much and no matter how much his older brother couldn't stand him sometimes, he knew he wanted to help somehow. So he would let him cool off for a bit before he would try to approach him later.

* * *

Lovino lay in his bed with the sheets over his head. He wanted to cry so badly but then he thought that would make him a pussy because he was supposed to be the strong one. He didn't know what to do about keeping his family safe now that certain thugs knew of his private life.

'_That bastard Vitale. I swear I'll kill him if he lets anything happen to my family.'_ Lovino thought angrily as he shifted in bed to face the window.

It was night time now and the moon shined bright through the window and onto his bed. Lovino loved the night. The quietness and moonlight soothed him somewhat. But he still couldn't shake the feeling that at any moment thugs could burst into his home and kill the last of his family off.

He sighed once again and begged for an easy sleep. Although it was impossible with the stress that was pressing him. He did swear to himself though that if he ever saw Vitale again, he would beat the shit out of him.

Before he could drift off to sleep finally, a small knock came to his door.

"Fratello? Are you awake?"

Lovino cringed at the voice but let him in anyways. "Yea Feli. Come in."

The door opened slowly and Feliciano inched inside the room cautiously. He stopped just at the side of his older brother's bed and stood there expectantly.

Lovino turned around in bed and sat up to face his younger brother. He didn't even bother to look at his brother in the eyes. He felt so useless.

"Lovino…" Feliciano softly spoke causing Lovino to lift his hazel eyes to his brothers beautiful brown ones. "I just wanted to say…that..I love you."

Lovino for once in his life felt his heart sink. Feliciano never admitted such a thing because he was always hesitant to do so. Lovino never let down his guard, but tonight was different. For the first time in a long time, Lovino smiled sweetly.

Feliciano couldn't help but gasp at the sudden change. All his life he only saw Lovino smile once. It was when his grandpa showed him some old pictures in an album of his mom and dad. The memories must have made him happy just for that short period of time. But when he looked to his younger brother, Feli couldn't help but feel like it was his entire fault that their mother had died. It kind of was though, but not intentionally because he was obviously an infant. His mother just couldn't handle it again and passed away just after giving birth to Feliciano.

"Lovino! What's wrong with your face?!" Feliciano exclaimed.

Lovino immediately frowned. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"No, I mean, uh, you're…smiling?" Feliciano didn't want to ruin the rare moment between them and tried to say what he meant to say.

"Yea, so what?"

"You never smile Fratello. It's so beautiful."

Lovino blushed and looked away all embarrassed. "Shut up, it's not like I meant it or anything."

"I think you did~" Feliciano played and Lovino snapped back.

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

"Shut up!"

"Make me!"

Lovino grabbed Feliciano and pulled him down to the bed and started tickling him like crazy. Feliciano screamed and laughed so hard causing Lovino to laugh out loud as well. They both tickled and wrestled and eventually Feli gave up and Lovino won.

"Did not!" Lovino laughed and smiled down at Feliciano with the brightest smile he had ever seen.

Feliciano stopped laughing and calmed his smile while staring up at his handsome brother. He carefully lifted his hand and caressed his face.

"I love you too Feliciano." Lovino softly spoke and Feliciano smiled.

"I know Lovi. I always knew that."

"Good, I want you to always know it. No matter what happens. I'll always protect you."

"Si. I know you will." Feliciano whispered in a loving voice.

Lovino lowered himself so that he could hug his little brother and couldn't help but let out a couple of tears that he was holding back the whole time.

He swore. He swore that no harm will ever come to his family. Especially Feliciano. He'd risk anything to save him. No matter what the cost was in the end.

* * *

The next day it was raining.

It was raining so hard that it pounded on the roof and woke Lovino up early. He groaned and turned around so that he could read his alarm clock which read half past nine. Lovino didn't have school today which he was really thankful for that. He didn't feel like walking in the rain and he also didn't feel like seeing that traitor either.

Slowly he got out of bed and stretched. He figured since it was Saturday that he'd make his grandpa and Feli some breakfast. He stood up from his bed and made his way over to his closet where he pulled out a short sleeve black shirt and dark jean pants. When he wore dark clothes it always complimented his eyes. His hair was dark brown, but it made his eyes stand out the most and he was told once from a girl that he liked that they were mysterious.

Even though he had nice eyes and tan skin, he always seemed to be a little jealous of Feliciano. As the boy grew, his hair became more tinted with a reddish brown and his eyes were such a light brown and beautiful that he could see a reflection of himself in them very easily. Lovino took after their mother. His mother had dark brown hair like his and had bright green eyes. Feliciano took more after their father which had reddish brown hair and brownish green eyes. Even though that their features were a little different, they were distinct ably brothers.

Lovino had to admit that Feliciano was always the nice one. Which he rather prefer it to be that way. If they were to be too much alike, then they would be boring. All of their lives, Lovino always treated Feliciano like crap and never cared too much for him. Every time his little brother tried to show him affection he would push him away. He now figured out that it must have been jealousy. He always thought that Grandpa loved Feliciano more. Which was probably true, but now he knew not to blame him and it wasn't his fault. He would soon change his attitude and be a much better brother to Feli than before.

After brushing his teeth, Lovino made his way downstairs to the kitchen. He sensed today will be a much better day than yesterday since he had a good night's rest and had some nice closure with his brother last night on top of it. He felt that from now on he would put some effort into getting closer to his brother and be there for him like a real brother should have been all this time. He had a lot of making up to do.

Better off starting now.

He walked into the kitchen with a smirk on his face. Today he would tend to his brother like he promised and feed him, and then maybe beat the crap out of Vitale when he saw him later on.

He noticed that his Grandpa wasn't home because he went to work. That made things easier for him because he really didn't feel like making a large breakfast. He went to the cabinet and pulled out some bread. He then grabbed a plate and cut up the bread and spread some butter on it from the fridge. He also took out some fresh fruit and cheese to go along with the meal. Lovino wasn't much of a coffee drinker as he preferred drinking juice instead. He also knew that Feli was too young still to drink coffee so he left that part out. He squeezed some oranges with the help of a squeezer into their glasses and then set the table.

Lovino nodded feeling content looking at the set table. Now it was time to wake up his brother.

He made his way upstairs and down the hall to Feliciano's room. He knew his brother would be really surprised to see him wake him up because it never happened before. Lovino was shocked in himself that he was doing these sorts of things. Never would he have thought that he would start caring as much as he did now. He guessed that maybe he was scared or maybe he finally got a reality check and opened his eyes to something that he kept closed off for so long.

Slowly he opened Feli's door. He peeked into the room and saw him sleeping peacefully in bed. Lovino quietly made his way over to his bedside and nudged him a little to wake up.

"Feliciano?"

Feliciano murmured and groaned in his sleep. Lovino couldn't help but think that he was so cute so he nudged him carefully again.

"Feli wake up. I made breakfast."

Still nothing. Just a little groan escaped him.

Lovino was starting to lose his patience a little so he nudged him a little harder now.

"Dammit get up! I made some breakfast!"

Feliciano woke up and yelped in shock. His eyes widened to see his older brother standing over him next to his bed with his hands on his waist all pissed off.

"O-Oh! So sorry Fratello! I'm awake!" Feliciano scurried off the bed quickly while almost tripping and Lovino couldn't help but snort at his brother's clumsiness.

"Good. Now get dressed and come downstairs. Grandpa Roma went to work already so I made us something to eat." Lovino walked out of the room and headed back downstairs.

To the sound of food, Feliciano's stomach grumbled. He hadn't eaten last night because Lovino was upset and forgot to bring some food home for them. He was excited to see what was for breakfast as he quickly got dressed and headed downstairs to where Lovino was waiting for him.

"Sit. Take some bread and stuff." Lovino spoke and Feliciano followed his orders. It wasn't like he could hold himself back anyways, he was so hungry. Feli practically stuffed his face with fruit and bread almost choking all the while.

"Don't be so stupid! You're going to choke!" Lovino scolded him as he took a bite out of his own bread.

"S-Sorry Lovi!" Feliciano spoke with food in his mouth. He swallowed quickly and gulped down some freshly made juice before speaking again. "Hey Lovi, you got some food this morning from the market?"

"No. Grandpa probably went before he went to work. Thank him for that otherwise we would starve by now." Lovino said as he took a swig of his juice.

"Oh si! I will thank him later!" Feliciano continued eating and Lovino couldn't help but watch him as he ate. He was so innocent and cute. How come he never noticed his brother before? It had to be because he was jealous or something? Who knows.

"I'm going into town today to pick up a few things and then I'll be back. You're going to be okay being home alone right?"

Feliciano stopped eating for a second and frowned. "Fratello's leaving today? But I thought you quit your job?"

"Stop being so nosy! I'll be back before you know it. Just make sure you stay inside and don't tell Grandpa that I left you alone okay?"

"Si Lovi. Okay.." Feliciano ignored the worried feeling he had in the pit of his stomach. He knew something was up with his brother besides losing his job. But he just couldn't put his finger on it. If he were to dig into it more, then Lovi would snap at him and he didn't want that now that everything was starting to get better between them.

"Good. Now finish up and wash the dishes. I'm leaving now." Lovino got up from the table and placed his dish in the sink. He then walked into the den to put on his shoes and black cap hat.

Feliciano watched him and couldn't help but to feel sad that he was leaving. It wasn't that he didn't like being home alone, well it was that too, it was also that Lovino was starting to give him the love and affection he'd always wanted. Just having him leave for an hour or two made him sad.

"Will you be gone for long?" Feliciano quietly asked from the kitchen, but Lovino heard him just fine.

"No don't worry. Just stay put and I'll be right back." Lovino grabbed his wallet and stuffed it in his jeans as he made his way to the front door. Feliciano left the kitchen and followed him.

"Lovino.."

"What?" Lovino asked a little annoyed that Feliciano was being all curious and clingy.

"I..um..I-"

"Spit it out already!"

Feliciano looked away for a second and cleared his throat. "I love you.."

Lovino frowned a little and eased up on his attitude. In that moment he reminded himself that he had to start treating him better. He gave a sigh and ruffled Feliciano's hair. "I love you too dammit. Now stop worrying so much and go clean your room or something. I'll be right back."

With those last words, Lovino bent down a little and gave a quick kiss to Feli's cheek and exited the house leaving Feliciano standing there with a blush on his face.

* * *

"It's a simple task really. All you have to do is lure them in and we'll do the rest."

Vitale was shaking as he was held at gun point. Gilbert Bielschmidt was the head drug lord that controlled everything Vitale did. They were at Gilbert's hideout on the east side of town in a secluded building. That is where they met daily to distribute the drugs to the dealers so that they can make the money and then bring it back to the boss.

"I-I don't know if I can boss-"

Gilbert smacked the boy across the face so hard that he saw stars.

"You shut the fuck up kid! I am the head of this joint so you will do as I say or else there will be consequences." Gilbert growled to the young teen as he paced back and forth in front of him.

"Now..as I was saying." Gilbert cleared his throat. "Lure the other men here and my men will take care of the rest. Got it? It's a simple task and I'm pretty sure you're more than able to do so."

"But..but what if they don't listen to me boss?

"Well then that would be a problem now would it?" Gilbert gave a vicious smile and suddenly an idea came to him. "Hmm..better yet, I don't want my men getting their hands messy. I will have you do it instead because you are younger and they won't expect it much from you."

Vitale closed his eyes and prayed that this was just a nightmare. He couldn't bring himself to kill someone. Let alone kill more than one man. He was ready to throw up. He didn't want to do this.

"And what about your friend Lovino is it? Have him help you out so it will go by quickly." Gilbert smiled.

"B-Boss..I can't have Lovino do that. He's so young, he's only fifteen!" Vitale cried and pleaded, but his boss wouldn't have it.

"Oh quit being a pussy. I did my first kill when I was only thirteen. Just this one time won't do any harm. Now run along and get the job done so that we could all live happily ever after, kesesese!"

Vitale cringed at his bosses laughter. He hated him so much and he wished that he'd never get involved with his business in the first place. And now he wished that he never got Lovino involved in any of it either.

The men let Vitale go and lowered their guns. He was still shaking and so many thoughts were running through his head that it made him dizzy.

Before he could leave and plan what he was going to do, his boss spoke.

"Oh and one more thing."

Vitale stopped walking and turned around slightly.

"If you don't get this done, consider your family dead."

Vitale's face went white and his heart felt like it stopped. His family? He would kill his family? No…no he needed to find a way to get this done. He would do anything to protect his family. Anything.

"And don't forget to clean up the witness after too. We don't want that little shit getting this out to anyone ya know?"

Vitale felt like he wanted to faint. He had to get rid of Lovino too? This was all too much for him to handle. He couldn't do it. Lovino was his friend. But what about his own family? They meant more to him than a friend. But how could he get rid of him? Lovino had a family too that cared for him.

He didn't know what to do. But he had to think fast. Gilbert was a man of his word which he witnessed dreadfully in the past. The only way this could go was to kill those men and Lovino and then his family would be fine. He had no other choice. He was left to do the dirty deed and had to drag his friend along with it and to his own death.

Though nothing else mattered to Vitale but his mother, father, and little sister that just turned ten. He could picture his family with smiles on their faces and his little sister greeting him happily every day he came home.

He finally made his decision. Which now came the hard part. He had to figure out a way to convince Lovino to kill with him somehow.

And end his friend's life as well.

* * *

Lovino walked down the street and into the food court. He figured he'd pick up a couple of groceries with the money he had left from the last drug run he went on. He knew his Grandpa and Feliciano loved pasta so much and thought to buy a pound of it and some tomatoes to make some homemade sauce. Though Lovino himself loved homemade pizza. He wished his Grandpa would make his special pizza for him but he was much too busy lately with work so he was hardly home until nightfall. Then an idea came to him. Tonight he was going to make pizza.

He would buy dough, pepperoni, and cheese to make his awesome pizza. He got really excited and couldn't wait to get home now and surprise them. It's been forever since they had a nice slice from a fresh made pie. Lovino's stomach startled to rumble just thinking about it.

A smirk was placed on his lips as he strolled down a block to a baker that he knew that always gave him good deals for dough.

Then his happiness was suddenly diminished.

He heard a familiar voice cry out to him and as he turned around he clenched his fists together and snarled.

Fucking Vitale.

'_What the fuck does this bastard want?'_ Lovino thought angrily as he watched his ex friend run after him.

He was panting and had a look of horror in his eyes as he stopped in front of Lovino.

"Lovino! Listen to me; you have to come with me quick!"

"What the fuck do you want?! Get the hell out of my face!" Lovino growled.

"No wait Lovino listen! They're after your family! They're going to kill Feliciano!"

Lovino's snarl went away and his face paled. "What the hell are you talking about? Who's going to kill him? I don't believe you!"

"The three men we met with the other day! They said that we cheated them out and now they're after our families Lovi!" Vitale cried out and it only made Lovino panic more.

But no matter how much he hated Vitale at the moment, anyone who threatened to hurt his last remaining family would have to pay the price.

"What do you want me to do?" Lovino asked hoping there was some way to stop them.

Vitale pulled Lovino away from the crowd of people. "We have to kill them Lovi, it's the only way!"

"You're lying! I'm not killing anyone!" Lovino scowled and started to walk away.

"No wait please! It's the only way! I don't want my family to die! Please Lovi please do it for our families!"

Lovino wanted to walk away so bad. He knew this was a horrible idea and wrong in so many ways. But he didn't want any harm to come from these men.

He thought of Feliciano. He thought of the men holding him at gun point, or torturing him before they killed him. Lovino started to panic. He could _never_ let that happen.

So there was only one way to stop it.

"Where are they and how do we do this?"

"Just down town. We'll get my guns and we'll take them out quick. Let's hurry."

Lovino nodded and followed Vitale to his car which was parked around the corner. He knew something was up inside, but he couldn't think about that now. Right now he had to rid these men so that they won't be a threat to his family.

He never thought he would ever kill someone in his life, but this time counts for desperate measures. Vitale sped up the block and headed down town to the area where they met the men yesterday. Lovino knew Vitale couldn't be trusted, but then yet again he remembered when the men told him that they knew he had a family. That right there gave him more than enough truth that they wanted to kill his family off.

They eventually arrived at the hideout and they both stepped out of the car. Lovino waited by his car door as Vitale opened up the back trunk and took out two hand guns. From the corner of his eye he noticed something shiny and then looked back up to where Lovino was standing impatiently. Vitale swallowed hard and took in a deep breath.

'_I have to do this…'_

Vitale quickly grabbed the sharp object and put it in his back pocket and covered it with his long shirt. He then quickly shut the back trunk and walked over to Lovino handing him a gun.

"I only got a few bullets in each so please make sure you hit on target."

Lovino felt scared for once in his life and he couldn't help but shake a little as he grabbed the gun and took the safety off. He knew how to fire guns because his Grandpa taught him how a long time ago in order to protect himself and Feli just in case anything dangerous would happen if he were to be gone.

Well that day came and now he was more than ready to protect them.

Lovino looked to his gun and took a deep breath. He thought to himself that once this was over, he would beat the crap out of Vitale and then go back to his family where they could live a safe happy life with each other. That's all he wanted. No more drug deals, no more loneliness, and no more being poor. He was to get a job first thing the next morning doing anything. Anything, but involving himself in dangerous things again. He was a new person as of today. He would commit a righteous act and be proud that he saved his family from harm no matter how wrong it was to kill someone.

"Let's go."

Lovino nodded and followed Vitale towards the building. It was still raining out but only a drizzle as they snuck behind the building and headed through the back door. The building was abandoned for a while now and made a great hideout for drug dealers. When they entered the building it reeked of cigarette smoke and they could hear men conversing with one another. Lovino felt sick for doing this but it needed to be done. He watched as Vitale motioned for him to follow him when the coast was clear as they headed to the room where the men were hanging out.

The three men sat there on the old couch smoking and drinking. They seemed to be having a great time and it only made Lovino angrier.

"Haha! So you know what I told her, I said, 'Fuck you bitch, you can go walk home now!'"

The men laughed at the guy speaking which was the man who last spoke to Lovino. His blood started to boil by the minute.

"So funny boss. Hey listen guys; I was wonderin' if you'll come to my daughter's birthday party this Saturday. She's turnin' five and all."

"Ahaha aww daddy's little angel has a party! So cute!" The other man laughed and caused the other one to laugh as well.

"Aw come on guys! She misses ya! My wife said they'll be plenty of beer and food. So why not?"

The other men thought about it and agreed with him. It was a change rather than hanging out in a rundown old building with each other. Plus there was free food and drinks so who would turn down that invite?

"Sure man, Saturday it is." The main guy laughed and then cleared his throat. "Now..on with more important things. Bielschmidt."

Vitale cringed at the name and Lovino only raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Yea man, we gotta take him out and his men too!"

"Yea before he ruins our business!"

"Alright alright, don't worry. I got a plan. First we'll take out his henchmen and then the others, haha."

Lovino felt like shooting them right at that moment. The 'others' must have meant their families and he couldn't help but clench his teeth in anger. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Not yet. Wait just a little more."

Lovino had to take in a deep breath to calm himself down and waited impatiently until the opportune moment to attack.

After a little while when he thought he couldn't take it anymore, Vitale motioned for him to follow as the men started to head out of the building. They followed them until they were standing by their cars in the back parking lot.

The moment was coming. Lovino's hands started to sweat around the gun and his blood pressure started to rise. His heart beat in his ears, he was going to kill. He was going to kill, he was going to-

"Now!"

Lovino quickly snapped out of it and ran outside with the gun raised as he pulled the trigger.

The men didn't even have a chance to turn around as they were attacked by bullets to their bodies. Lovino watched as they fell to the ground one by one . Lovino knew that the job was already done but he kept firing anyways. Vitale had to stop him and urge him to run out of there before anyone noticed them.

"Lovino, stop let's go!"

Lovino was breathing hard as he dropped his gun to the floor and took off running with Vitale. They ran and ran until they couldn't run anymore and hid in an alleyway.

Lovino couldn't believe that he actually did it. He had killed. Not one, but two men. Vitale killed the last one but that didn't matter now. The deed was done. His family was safe. His Feli was safe.

"Holy fuck." Lovino breathed out and tried to catch his breath. "What the fuck..what the fuck did we just do!?"

"You did it Lovino! You did it!" Vitale exclaimed and placed a warm hand on his back.

"S-Si..I did..we did. Still..what the fuck!"

Vitale laughed and patted him on the back. "We should go home now so that the polizia wont catch us."

"Yea, okay. Bye asshole. I'll deal with you later."

Lovino began walking away at a normal pace so that he wouldn't catch anyone's attention. The last thing he wanted now was to look like a suspect and get called into the station. Or worse, sent to jail.

Vitale stood behind and stared at his back. Suddenly his eyes went blank.

He had to kill him now.

He felt weak. He felt like the worst piece of shit in the world. And he was. He was going to kill his best friend...all to protect his own family.

Lovino's family was never in any danger. He used it as a decoy to get help from him to kill off the dealers that Gilbert wanted dead. Now he had to fulfill his mission and kill the only friend he ever had.

He could feel his heart race as he reached his hand to his back pocket and pulled out the six inch knife. He stared at it for a bit before finally making his decision. The one decision that would change his life. He would lose his best friend, but in the end, his family wont be harmed.

Slowly he started walking to catch up with Lovino. The rain started to come down just a little bit more as he slowly caught up with Lovino being careful as to make as little noise as possible.

Lovino kept walking and was almost out of the long alley way. He knew he would be home within a half hour and he'd bring Feliciano with him to pick up the ingredients that he wanted to purchase before for the pizza he wanted to make. He thought that maybe he'd hang out with Feliciano today and spend some brotherly time together for once.

A smirk came to his face as he thought about his younger brother. How happy he would be and how his face would light up when he asked him to come into town with him. How he would let out his little 'Ve' noises and jump up and down and hug him excitedly.

He honestly couldn't wait. Today was the day that he would change. Today he would be a different person. A loving and caring person to his Grandpa, to his Feli, to-

Lovino felt a searing pain shoot through his body. He stopped walking suddenly and gasped out in pain. It felt like he was stabbed in the back and before he could turn around, he felt the pain again. Over and over he felt the most excruciating pain he had ever felt in his life and he couldn't breath. Suddenly he fell to his knee's and grabbed his back and felt something wet. He reached his hands back to his face and saw blood.

His eyes widened in horror as he slowly turned his head and saw that Vitale was standing behind him with a large knife in hand and blood all over it. Confusion shot through Lovino as he tried his best to speak, but the pain was all too much.

His breathing came in heavy and he was having trouble taking in the air into his lungs. As each second passed, more blood poured out of his body and then he finally realized that he was stabbed more than just once in the back. Not just in the back, but in the kidney.

Vitale walked in front of Lovino so that he was now facing him. Lovino looked up to his face with pain in his eyes. Vitale was crying and he didn't understand why he had stabbed him. All he knew was that if he didn't get to a doctor soon, he would die.

"Vi..tale?" Lovino choked out and suddenly he was starting to feel a little dizzy from the blood loss as he tried his best to use his strength and put as much pressure on the stab wounds.

"Lovi...I'm so sorry. I never want to do t-this." Vitale choked out and tried to hold back a sob as he kneeled in front of Lovino holding the knife shakingly in his hand.

Lovino felt fear. He didn't want to die and he didn't know why Vitale was doing this. Why was he betraying him like this? What did he do to him? He didn't deserve this. He wanted to live. He didn't want to die yet. He had so much to live for.

Lovino looked at him in the eyes and was trying his best to not cry. Tears started falling down his face as he pleaded wordlessly not to kill him.

But all hope was lost as the knife suddenly plunged into him. He coughed up blood as he lowered his head to see the blade sticking out of his stomach. He started to shake, the pain was too much. Why couldn't he just kill him off fast? Why make him suffer? Why?

Vitale stood from his position and ran off as fast as he could. He couldn't stand to watch his friend die.

He ran away from the dying teen. Ran away from his crime like a coward.

Lovino wanted to call him a coward. Wanted so badly to call after him, but he couldn't speak.

His body was starting to feel cold. He was starting to feel weak. He wanted to call for help, but nothing came out. He had trouble taking air into his lungs because it hurt so much to breath. Slowly his vision was starting to blur. He was loosing too much blood.

'_No..'_ He thought as his head started to lower and his eyes started to close. _'No not now. Not now please. I don't want to die.'_

At the age of fifteen, he never thought he would be on the verge of death.

He couldn't. No it wasn't his time.

Lovino coughed up more blood and his breath started coming in slower.

'_Feliciano.'_

With his vision now getting worse, he knew he was going to die. His heart started to slow down dramatically and he already knew that he lost too much blood to be saved. He had to let go now. It was his time after all.

"Feli..ciano...I am..so sorry.." He struggled to get out his last words as his last breath escaped his lips and he fell into a dark oblivion where he would welcome the next step in life that would lead him.

* * *

Vitale ran and ran as fast as he could. His hands were covered in Lovino's blood as he tried his best to wipe it off on his pants. It disgusted him, he didn't want to live anymore. How could he do this to his only friend?

Vitale reached Gilbert's hideout and let himself inside in a hurry. He passed all of the other gang dealers as he made his way to his bosses room. He didn't even bother to knock as he let himself in and tried to catch his breath.

Gilbert was sitting at his chair counting the money he made from the sales. He lifted his gaze to Vitale and smiled.

"So, how did it go? Did you get the job done like I asked?"

"Yes." Vitale panted and tried not to cry. "We killed them."

"Good. And what about the boy?"

Vitale closed his eyes to stop the tears from coming and held back a sob. "Si.."

"Haha I knew you'd do it! Good job! Here you earned this!"

Gilbert grabbed a wad of cash and threw it at Vitale. Vitale just let it hit him and watched as it fell to the ground. He was staring at the ground at the money and never felt so sick and horrible in his life.

He didn't even bother to thank his boss as he slowly picked up the money and started to head out of the room.

And as if he thought nothing could get any worse, Gilbert spoke up again.

"Oh and by the way, I wasnt really going to kill off your family Vitale. You know I'm a better man than that. I just said that so you'd kill the boy because if I didn't threaten you, then you would pussy out." Gilbert laughed.

In that second, Vitale became really dizzy. The world around him slowed and he could feel his breaths coming in slow and then pick up again.

"Oh god.."

Gilbert stopped laughing and raised an eyebrow. "Whats wrong? You upset or something? I thought you said you didn't care for the kid?"

Vitale couldn't believe it. He had killed his friend for nothing. His family was never in harm's way and he had murdered his only friend he ever had.

Without wasting another second, he ran our of there. He ran again past his bosses henchemen, out the door, and to the area where he had stabbed Lovino.

He had to get there fast. There still had to be some time to save him and get him to a hospital.

'_My God Lovi! Hold on!'_ He thought frantically as he ran with all his might to his best friend.

He didn't care if his friend hated him forever and would welcome his revenge if he wanted to kill him. He would let Lovino kill him. He deserved it. But all that mattered in that moment was to save his friend.

He got back to the alley way quicker than he thought as he saw from afar Lovino laying down on the ground. As he got closer he could see he was laying in a pool of blood motionless.

"My God Lovino!" Vitale ran up to him and knelt down in his blood and pulled him up into his arms. "Fuck! Lovino! Lovi wake up!"

Vitale started to cry as he watched the lifeless face of his best friend in his arms. He shook him and then tried to listen for a heart beat, but there was nothing. He felt colder and Vitale couldn't help but to cry out in horror.

"Lovino! Fuck! Don't worry I'll get you help I promise just wake up."

Still there was nothing. Lovino's face looked peaceful and Vitale couldn't help but cry out hysterically.

There in the alley way Vitale held the lifeless body of an innocent fifteen year old teen that now slept in an eternal sleep.

* * *

A few days have passed.

The funeral was held at the small graveyard just a couple of blocks from the Vargas's home.

Feliciano stood next to his Grandfather as he wept quietly staring at the grave stone of his beloved dead brother.

He couldn't believe he was gone. Just a couple of days ago he was healthy and alive and now he was buried six feet under ground.

It wasnt fair. Feliciano didn't understand. Who could have killed him and why? He hardly had any money and he didn't know anyone that could have hated him. So then what was it?

Tears flowed freely down his cheeks as he sniffed and bowed down his head. It was almost his birthday and he was going to turn thirteen. He was planning to have the best birthday ever with Lovino because he had promised him that night when they talked in Lovino's room. He would surprise him with a beautiful gift and now he would never know what that felt like.

Feliciano watched as some people from town started to leave the grave site. He also saw Vitale which he knew was Lovino's only friend. The teen didn't even look at the grave and Feliciano could sense there was something wrong.

"Come Feli. Let's go home." Roma spoke sadly to Feliciano but he wouldn't budge.

"No Grandpa. I want to stay with him. He's going to be all alone.."

"Feliciano..I'm sorry, but Lovino is somewhere far away now in a much better place. Let's go home so that you could pray for him."

Feliciano was about to snap. There was no way he was going to leave his brother alone. "No!" Feliciano yelled. "I'm not leaving him!"

He cried some more and all Roma could do was stand there and try to be the strong one for Feliciano. He had to be, Feli had no one else and he loved him so much. He also couldn't stand the fact that he lost his grandson. He needed to watch over Feli now and cut down on work which would make things harder for them, but he had too.

"Feliciano..please. There's nothing we can do now but to go home and pray for him. I promise you we will visit him everyday." Roma tried holding back his tears but it was just so hard.

Feliciano just stood there and clenched his fists. Then his anger quickly overcame the sadness.

"You promised me!" Feliciano sobbed out. "You said you'll be right back! You said and you lied!" Feliciano fell to the ground and wept some more. Roma knelt next to him and pulled him into a tight hug as they cried together.

Nothing was ever going to be the same for Feliciano again.

* * *

**Reviews are greatly appreciated. Thanks!**


	2. Nightmare

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters.

**Authors note:** Thank you for the reviews! I really appreciate that you are enjoying the story so far. Even though it's just the beginning. :) Okay so just a little warning, this story is going to get a little creepy. If it's not your cup of tea, I advise that you don't read. Thank you and enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

"Happy Birthday Feliciano."

Roma kissed his grandson on the forehead and handed him a small gift. Feliciano felt horrible because they were poor and that his grandpa used their savings to get a little something for his birthday.

"Grandpa, you shouldn't have.."

"Nonsense Feli, it's your birthday. You deserve it."

Feliciano frowned and looked at the wrapped gift in his hands. It was small but he realized that he would cherish this as something special because they didn't have much. He wasn't expecting anything in the first place, so this was indeed a surprise to him.

He unwrapped the gift and saw that it was a pocket watch. Though it wasn't just any pocket watch, it was a nice silver color and looked to be like it was polished and renewed.

Feliciano looked up to his grandpa and smiled. "Thank you Grandpa." He gave him a hug and then sat back down on the table where he would finish off the cake that was made for him.

"Oh, but it's not just any watch! It was your fathers. He gave it to me before he went to war and said to give it to the man of the house. Well now since you're thirteen, you are considered a man. So I wanted to pass it down to you Feli."

Feliciano frowned and suddenly felt sick again. Would this have been Lovino's? It should have been. It was rightfully his and he couldn't accept this.

"Grandpa Roma..I can't take this. I'm not a man yet and this belonged to someone else. I think Lovino should have had it instead.."

Roma frowned. He did want to give it to Lovino and show how his father would be so proud of him, but it was impossible now that he was gone. He wanted Feliciano to have it since he was now the last remaining Vargas.

"Please Feli. Understand that your father would be so proud of you to hold onto this and watch over the family. Please accept the gift, that's all I'm asking."

Feliciano didn't want to upset his Grandfather anymore so he just took it into his hands and nodded. "Okay. I'll hold onto it." Feliciano gave a small smile and that made Roma feel a lot better as he smiled back and patted his shoulder.

"That's my grandson! Now, eat your cake and then let's get ready for bed. You have school tomorrow after all." Roma went to the sink and started to wash the dishes. Feliciano picked at his cake not feeling very hungry when all of a sudden there was a knock at their door.

"Who in the?" Roma shut off the water and dried his hands off on a kitchen towel. He then made his way to the front door and opened it slowly.

"Oh Vitale! Please come on in." Roma let the teen inside their home and closed the door behind him.

"Hello Roma how is everything?"

"Ah well things are rough you know..but today is Feli's birthday. Won't you wish him a happy birthday?"

"Sure, actually that's why I came today. I wanted to give Feliciano a gift."

"Oh Perfecto. He's in the kitchen go on ahead." Roma smiled.

Vitale nodded but didn't smile back. He had a dim look to his expression, but Roma didn't seem to notice. Vitale walked to the kitchen where he saw Feliciano picking at his cake while leaning his chin on his hand looking sad.

"Hello Feli.."

"Hi." Feliciano didn't even bother to look up. He was already depressed from his brothers passing and he really didn't feel like getting any memories by looking at Lovino's best friend.

"I, uh, brought you something for your birthday."

"Thank you." Feliciano spoke in monotone causing Vitale to feel even worse. Slowly he walked up to Feliciano and placed the gift next to him. "It isn't much..but I'd thought you'd appreciate it."

Feliciano put down his fork down as his eyes moved to the gift next to him. It was a box but wasn't wrapped in anything. He took it into his lap and opened it up carefully. What was inside shocked him somewhat because it looked very familiar.

"Its..um..it was Lovino's. I'd thought you'd have it since I know he would have wanted you to keep it."

Feliciano was frozen and kept his eyes on the black cap hat that Lovino always wore. So many emotions went through him at once and he couldn't speak. He felt the tears coming but he also felt like this was the most special gift anyone could ever give him at this point. He got up from the chair quickly and gave Vitale a hug.

"Thank you so much Vitale! This means so much to me!" Feliciano sobbed out on his chest and Vitale only held him closer.

"You're welcome Feli. If it's okay, I would like to have a chance at being your friend and watch over you. I want to be there for you Feli so that you know that you are not alone."

"Si. I want that very much." Feliciano sniffed and hugged Vitale tighter.

From then on, Vitale promised to watch over Feliciano. It was the least he could do after murdering his older brother.

* * *

Later on that night, Feliciano walked into his room and placed the pocket watch into his drawer. He was already set in his pajamas as he made his way to his bed to lie down. In his hands he held onto Lovino's cap. He couldn't let it go as his scent was still fresh on it. He could smell the shampoo that Lovino had last used and it sent a warm feeling through his body. It was somewhat comforting to him and it made him feel closer to his brother.

Feliciano stared out his window and into the night sky. He looked at the moon and the stars wishing that Lovino was watching over him right now. He wondered if he was in a better place and that he wasn't suffering.

He held the cap close to him as he closed his eyes and silently prayed. He prayed that Lovino was okay and that he missed him so much and loved him.

Slowly Feliciano fell into a nice sleep. One that he hasn't had since the day his brother was gone from his life. From now on, things were going to be different and it was up to Feliciano to man up and be strong like his older brother would have wanted him to be.

* * *

A loud thud hit against Feliciano's window causing him to wake up suddenly. He was so deep in sleep that he was confused as to what that sound came from. He looked to his bed side clock and it was four in the morning. He groaned and went to lie down to fall back asleep.

Just a couple of minutes later as Feliciano was drifting off, another loud thud occurred. This time it was in his closet.

Feliciano woke and stood up straight in his bed. His eyes opened slowly as he yawned and stretched out.

'_What was that?'_ He thought as he looked around his room and saw that everything was normal.

He looked to his window and saw that it was starting to get cloudy out. The wind started to pick up a little causing the clouds to cover the moon thus limited the light that illuminated from it. Feli's room was getting darker and he couldn't help but feel a little scared. He hated the dark and usually kept his lamp on during the night. But since before he fell asleep, the moonlight gave him enough light for it to be comfortable. Now it was almost completely dark.

He held Lovino's cap to his body a little tighter as he closed his eyes.

'_It's just the dark, its fine.'_ He said over and over again in his head as he tried to ease his mind from his fear.

Then another loud noise occurred but this time it was under his bed. Feliciano yelped out and scooted quickly to the corner of his bed against the wall. His grip against the hat was tighter as he clenched his eyes shut and tried to calm his breathing.

He was dreaming. Yes that was it. This was a nightmare and soon he could wake up.

A creek was heard from the floor as Feliciano began to shake. He hated this. He wanted to wake up so badly. He wanted to run to Grandpa Roma's room and sleep there for the night. But he couldn't move.

Suddenly, the bed sheets started to be pulled away slowly causing Feliciano to open his eyes in horror.

He watched as they slowly went off the bed and then he cried out.

"Hello? Grandpa Roma?"

Nothing. Just dead silence again in the darkened room. The sheet was on the floor and Feliciano prayed with every bit of his soul that this was a nightmare and that he would wake up soon.

"Grandpa? Are you there? This isn't funny."

"_I am not your Grandpa."_

Feliciano cringed and now felt like crying. He just heard a voice that he didn't recognize. He didn't know where it was coming from. He didn't know who it was coming from. But all he knew was that he didn't see anyone in his room with the little light that he had left from the moon. And it was beginning to frighten him.

"W-Who are you?" Feliciano spoke.

"_Who I am is not of your concern. It's what I am that you should fear."_

That was too much for him to handle. He began tearing up and felt like crying. He didn't speak anymore and just waited for this nightmare to be over. He thought over and over in his head that this wasn't real. It wasn't right? It was just his mind playing tricks on him.

Then when he thought that it was all a dream he opened his eyes again and watched in shock as his closet door opened slowly and out came a dark like figure that stared at him with red eyes.

Feliciano screamed and screamed for help trembling in the corner he was sitting. He cried out for help and closed his eyes shut crying hysterical as suddenly his Grandpa barged into the room.

"Feli! What's going on!?" Grandpa Roma ran to his grandson and tried to pry his arms from his face.

"Noo! Stop leave me alone!" Feliciano screamed and thrashed around.

"Feliciano! What happened?! It's me Grandpa! Stop this!"

Feliciano kicked and screamed and then Roma grabbed him and held him in a tight hug.

"Shh shh, mio dio Feli! Calm down your scaring me. Tell me what happened?"

"Don't let them get me!" Feliciano cried into his Grandpa's chest as he rocked his Grandson back and forth.

It took a couple of minutes for Feliciano to calm down and pass out in his arms. Roma placed him back down on his bed and tucked him in. He wondered why Feli was so scared and if maybe he had a terrible nightmare. Then he came to the conclusion that that was what it was. Just a really bad nightmare.

* * *

The morning came and the sunlight shined brightly into Feliciano's room. He opened his sore eyes slowly and noticed that his vision was blurry. He had cried himself to sleep last night and his eyes were all swollen from the strain. But regardless of the fear he felt the night before; he actually got a good sleep.

Though he didn't even want to think about last night. He wanted to erase it from his memory and pretend that it was all just a nightmare. So he ended up convincing himself that it was just a nightmare and would just forget all about it.

He got out of bed slowly and stretched a little. A memory flashed before his eyes as he remembered the dark figure of last night. How real it seemed to him and how he could still hear the cold chilling voice calling out to him.

His eyes fell on the closet as he took in a deep breath and laughed to himself.

"What a silly dream I had." He said while getting up from his bed. He got dressed and then combed his hair. He figured that the nightmare came from the immense stress and depression he's been having lately and he just shrugged it off. Today he decided to get a job since he was of age now to get a small job to help out his Grandpa. He wanted to keep himself busy anyways because the more he thought of Lovino, the more depressed he got.

He didn't want to end up all suicidal and killing himself leaving his Grandpa all alone. So he figured he'd start being an adult and get a job to ease some of the pain.

As he made his way out of his room, he stopped before his door.

'_What if?'_ He thought as he slowly turned to his closet. Maybe if he took a quick peak, then his fear from the night before would go away?

But what was he afraid of? There was nothing in there..right?

He walked to the closet and stopped right in front of it. He went to reach for the knob when suddenly his heart started to beat faster.

'_Why am I so nervous for? It was only a dream.'_

Then he just shook it off and opened up the closet in a quick movement.

Nothing. Just as he thought.

Feliciano let out the breath that he was holding. Now he had more than enough proof that it was all in his head and that the stress caused him to have a night terror of somewhat.

Today would be a better day though. It was time to get a job and start his life as a man.

* * *

"I'll hire ya for the weekend. But that's all I got." Said the man at the cashier.

"Oh that's fine! When can I start?" Feliciano exclaimed showing off his obvious enthusiasm for the job. The man noticed this and raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm, how about tomorrow? It's Saturday and it's one of our busiest days. I'll put ya to the test and see how ya do."

Feliciano nodded and thanked the man before leaving the pizza parlor.

'_I did it! I finally got a job!'_ Feliciano thought excitedly as he started to head on over to the market place. In the village, they held one of the biggest markets. It was full of different foods and people. It brought a lot of tourists as well and Feliciano loved going there every day. He remembered when he was younger and wasn't allowed to visit such a place like this.

He then wondered if Lovino was ever going to take him one day..

Feliciano's smile slowly subsided as he suddenly thought about his brother. How his life ended too fast and it wasn't fair that he had to grow up without him. But he knew he had to be strong. Yes he would mourn for him and miss him so much that it could kill him. But he needed to hold on and protect himself now that he was alone. Though he did remember Vitale promising to watch over him as well… Did this mean as in like a brother type figure?

"Hey Feli!"

Feliciano was startled from his thoughts as he turned around and saw Vitale running up to him.

Speak of the devil.

"How are you Feliciano? I was just buying some groceries and I saw you from afar."

"Oh..I'm good I guess. Thank you. How are you?"

"I'm okay..I'm more worried about you though. Do you need any help with anything?"

Feliciano gave a small smile to the teen. He was such a nice person and he could really see their friendship bloom in the near future. "No. Thank you though. Grandpa just needs some bread for the pasta tonight."

"Oh okay." Vitale looked away and Feli could see that he had something on his mind. "Oh hey!" Vitale shouted and smiled.

Feliciano jumped a little at his exclamation.

"You want to hang out tonight? I got a new movie that I wanted to watch. It's a comedy and I know you like those."

Feliciano's smile grew and he suddenly felt a little happier at the mention of a movie. It would be really nice to hang out with a friend rather than stay at home alone until his Grandpa came later at night.

But before he could agree, he just remembered that the teen was five years older than him. It would be a little weird to hang out with someone who much older in the age difference. But then he thought, so what? Lovino hung out with him almost all the time. So why couldn't he trust him?

"Si! I would love to!"

"Okay I'll drop by your house at eight. Be ready then. Ciao!"

"Ciao Vitale!" Feliciano waved and smiled.

Today was definitely a better day.

* * *

Night fall came. Feliciano was in the kitchen helping his Grandpa make the pasta for their dinner. Feli loved pasta and he would never miss an opportunity to have some. He loved cooking it as well. It was also one of the many reasons why he wanted to work at a pizza parlor.

"I'm so proud of you for getting a job! You are becoming a man and you should be proud of yourself too." Roma smiled at Feli as he stirred the pasta in the pot.

"Grazie Grandpa. I am proud and I want to help with many things. I think I am old enough now to handle it."

"And you are!" Roma patted his head. Then he remembered something. "Hey Feliciano, did you bring the bread like I asked?"

"Si Grandpa."

"Good. Just cut a couple of slices and put them on the table. The food is almost ready."

Feliciano went to the cupboard and grabbed a plate. He then sliced the bread and placed it on the table. He waited patiently for the food and was ecstatic when his Grandpa placed it on the table when all of a sudden there was a knock at the door.

"Who in the world?" Roma went to go answer the door. Feliciano looked to the clock above the sink and it read eight o'clock.

'_Wow just on time.'_ Feli thought as he got up from the table, even though it was really tempting to eat the pasta. He walked after his Grandpa to the door.

"Vitale my boy! How are you? Come in come in!" Roma shouted letting the teen inside their home.

"What bring you here tonight?"

"Oh I was just picking up Feli. I bought a movie and I'd thought that we'd watch it together for tonight."

"That sounds nice. I'll go get him. Feli! Fel- Oh." Feliciano was standing just behind him and was cringing because he yelled in his ear by accident. "Haha, sorry Feliciano. Vitale is here and he says that you two are to watch a movie? That's great! Just make sure you eat dinner before you go."

"Si Grandpa." Feliciano went back to the kitchen and Roma brought his attention back to Vitale.

"Oh you follow him too. No use waiting here alone. You're probably hungry."

Vitale nodded and smiled. "Thank you Roma."

* * *

They finished their meals while exchanging laughs and stories. Tonight was definitely a lighter night as the mood was less depressing with Vitale around. It was a healthy thing to not be depressed and quiet all the time. Although it still was fresh in their minds for their loss of a family member and they would never forget that pain no matter how much they laughed or smiled.

Feliciano finished his meal and looked up to Vitale. "Okay I'm done."

They got up from the table and Feliciano went to go put on his shoes. Vitale stayed behind in the kitchen and helped Roma clear the table.

"I am happy that you and Feli are spending time together."

"I'm happy too." Vitale said as he tidied up the table and fixed the chairs.

"You know this may be the best thing for him. You being his friend and all…it would definitely keep his mind off of things for a little while."

"Mm." Vitale nodded and was about to leave the kitchen when Roma spoke again.

"Hopefully he would stop having those terrible night terrors. He had one just last night and I thought someone was attacking him. I couldn't stand watching him all frightened like that."

'_Night terrors?'_' Vitale was confused. _'But Feli is too old for those. I wonder if it was just a bad nightmare he had?'_

"…though I'm pretty sure it has something to do with Lovino's passing. I myself can't sleep well at night. But I honestly think that Feliciano is much stronger than me. Even though he has those nightmares, during the day he holds up very well."

"I see." Vitale said as he frowned and wondered why Feliciano would be having night terrors. They were way worse than having nightmares and he thought that Roma was probably right. The stress and depression were getting to poor Feli. He couldn't help but feel horrible. It was all his doing and he regretted it so much that it killed him inside. He didn't want anything bad to happen to Feli.

"I'm ready Vitale. Let's go!" Feliciano spoke from behind him and he turned around and gave him a warm smile.

"Okay. Let's go."

* * *

Laughs after laughs were heard on the second floor of Vitale's house. In his room they lied on his bed on their fronts with their hands supporting their heads. They laughed throughout the whole movie and Feliciano honestly thought it was nice. It was great having a friend like Vitale and he was slowly getting over that the teen was older than him. He seemed to act similar to him and liked the same things he liked. Feliciano glanced to his right and watched as Vitale laughed and giggled at the movie. Feliciano smiled and suddenly he felt at ease.

Maybe hanging around him will rid the nasty thoughts he had of the recent death. Sure he didn't want to forget about it, but he needed to have some sort of sanctuary. And Vitale was it.

Vitale caught Feliciano gazing at him from the side as he turned his head and have him a smile. "Enjoying the movie Feli?"

"Yes it is great. Thank you for inviting me over."

"No problem." Vitale continued his gaze to the television in front of them. The movie was almost over and soon it would be time to drop Feli off at his house.

As they finished the last minutes of the movie, Vitale yawned and shut the TV off. He went to go turn on the light to his room and watched as Feliciano lifted his body off the bed and stretched.

"That was a good movie. Maybe we should do this again some time?"

"Yea, that would be nice." Vitale said as he watched Feli grab his shoes and started to put them on.

Then suddenly he had a flash back.

"_This was fun. We should do this again."_

"_Yea definitely. How about next weekend? I'll rent a horror movie as something different."_

"_Ugh, I hate horror movies!" Lovino shouted while frowning. "They freak the shit out of me."_

"_Aw come on Lovi. I'm sure it will be fine. What are you a pussy or something?"_

"_Don't fucking call me that! And no I'm not. I'll watch it dammit."_

_Vitale laughed at how cute Lovino looked like when he was angry. No matter how upset Lovino turned out to be, the boy always agreed with him and would always say yes in the end to almost anything._

"_Okay that settles it. Next Saturday I'll rent something _really_ scary. Something that will make you lose sleep, haha."_

"_Bastard! You wouldn't.."_

"_Ah! Did I just catch you being scared?"_

"_No!"_

"_Okay good. Then I'll rent something about…a haunting. Or maybe even scarier...hmm.."_

"_What could be scarier than a haunting? Ghosts are fucked up as it is."_

"_Nah man. There's worse out there. There's witches, goblins, vampires…demons."_

_Lovino cringed at the mention of a demon. "Demon? That's nothing to joke about Vitale. Grandpa says that they are worse than anything out there and even watching anything satanic like that shit would bring them to attack you."_

"_Oh come on Lovi, you really believe in that?"_

"_Yes dammit! My Grandpa always tells us stories about them. They are horrible and I'm not watching that shit!"_

_Vitale sighed. "Alright then. Witches it is."_

"-ale. Vitale? Hello are you there?"

Vitale was pulled from his memory and realized that his mind was wandering off. He blinked and looked at Feliciano who was right in front of him waving his hand in front of his face.

"Ah, sorry. I guess I was spacing out."

"You sure were! I was calling your name and you were starting to freak me out." Feliciano laughed.

"Heh, sorry about that."

"Ve! It's okay. No need to apologize!" Feliciano shined him the brightest smile.

And suddenly, Vitale's heart sank.

He murdered this poor boy's brother. His best friend. His only friend. Lovino didn't deserve it one bit, but he was frightened for his family. Anyone would have done it to protect them.

But now as he was spending time with the little brother of the friend he murdered. He couldn't help but feel like the worst person in the world. He was the worse. He was a killer. He was going to hell for it and he knew it. He wouldn't stop it though because it would be his rightful punishment. But for now he made a promise to Lovino while at the funeral that day. He was going to be there for Feliciano and watch over him like a brother. He needed to make it up to him somehow and even though Lovino most likely hated his soul and wished nothing but bad things for him, he needed to repay him by watching over Feli.

Vitale made eye contact with the shorter teen and sighed. He ruffled his soft hair and smirked down at him. "Come on. Let's get you home before your Grandpa freaks out."

* * *

Feliciano was tossing and turning all night. He couldn't help but feel a little nervous to go to sleep in his room. Especially after last night when he had that horrible night terror.

But now that he was less stressed out, he figured that maybe he could have a peaceful dream. Or maybe not dream at all. That would be better.

Feliciano lay on his side and held on tightly onto Lovino's cap. It still smelled like him and he felt so at peace that he had it. He felt that Lovino would protect him if he held onto something that was special to him. He wore it all the time after all. It was his favorite piece of clothing.

Feliciano started to close his eyes as he breathed in the scent of his beloved brother. How he wished that things went differently and that Lovino never left that day. It really killed him inside to know that he didn't have a brother anymore. Things were going so well and suddenly he was taken away from him.

It wasn't fair. Life wasn't fair. Feliciano hated the person that killed his brother. Even though he wanted revenge, he knew that that wasn't the answer. Only time would judge him and make him face for the crimes he had committed.

But he really didn't want to think about that person right now; especially right before he was to go to bed. He wanted to think about his brother.

Lovino.

His beautiful face, his hazel eyes that glinted whenever he was happy or angered, his perfect smile, his perfect tanned figure. Everything about him Feli missed.

Feliciano sighed and wiped away at a tear that escaped his eye as he snuggled into his bed and waiting for his sleep to come.

Tomorrow would definitely be a better day. He just knew it. He hoped for it.

* * *

3:05am.

Feliciano's alarm clock went off and it startled him from his sleep as he scrambled to shut it off. He stretched and yawned while opening up his eyes to a dark room.

"Ve?"

He looked to the clock and it was only three in the morning.

"What? What is wrong with you alarm clock? I didn't set you to this time." Feliciano groaned as he set the alarm clock to nine in the morning instead. Maybe he wasn't paying attention last night and set it for three instead of nine. It was strange because he never did that before.

He went back to bed and cuddled with the cap against his chest. As he was closing his eyes and falling back into sleep, a loud noise was heard.

Thump.

Feliciano's eyes shot open and his heart started to beat a little fast. It sounded like it was coming from the closet again. Then he remembered last night of the nightmare he had. It was the same noise he heard and it felt just as real as last night.

'_It's just a dream. Just a dream. Go back to bed. You'll be-' _

Bang.

A louder noise occurred causing Feliciano to jump. He started to breathe harder and clenched his eyes shut.

"Not again." He said in a whisper as he waited patiently for to wake up from the dream he was having. Maybe if he ignored it this time it would go away.

Suddenly the closet door creaked open. Feliciano opened his eyes again in horror.

'_No, no! Just a dream!'_

Footsteps were heard coming towards his bed. One by one they took their time urging closer and closer.

Feliciano started to panic. He wanted to wake from this nightmare. He didn't want this to happen to him again and here he was reliving the night terror.

The footsteps stopped right beside to his bed. All that could be heard in the room was his heavy breathing. He couldn't move. He was frozen and waited for the next sound to come. But nothing came.

A long time had passed and Feliciano started to calm down a little. Maybe he had woken already and didn't even realize it.

Slowly he turned around to face the opposite side of his bed where the footsteps stopped. He didn't see anyone standing there as he let out a sigh of relief. It was a just nightmare after all.

Feliciano let out a breathy laugh. It was just a crazy scary dream and he was being such a little kid about it. He was a man now. No use in being scared over a nightmare that he would eventually wake up from.

He laid on his back now and closed his eyes. The cap was next to his head to keep him protected while he slept. Slowly he started to fall into sleep once again as his breathing slowed down to a normal pace.

The night was once again quiet as Feli slept without anymore further interruption.

An hour later an arm appeared from under the bed. Its hand slowly made its way up towards the sleeping teen. It slid slowly and quietly over to the boy's leg and grazed his skin with its chilling touch.

Feliciano murmured in his sleep as the hand started to make its way up his leg and to his thigh.

"Mm..ve.." Feliciano moaned in his sleep as the hand glided over his inner thigh and over his groin.

Feliciano shivered in his sleep and made another little noise as the hand ascended further up his body until it reached his stomach.

By now the hand stopped. Slowly its sharp finger nail dragged itself down his stomach and all the way above his pajama pants creating a line of blood.

Feliciano stirred awake and felt pain. He woke up instantly and noticed that the pain was coming from his stomach. He sat up and frowned while reaching for his abdomen. He hissed in pain and felt something wet. Slowly he retrieved his hand. He couldn't see what it was so he leaned over his bed and turned on the lamp.

He put his hand in front of the light and saw red.

Feliciano's heart started to beat fast again and his breathing picked up quickly. He looked back to his stomach which was still covered by the bed sheet. He was horrified to see that the sheet was raised a little and it felt like he was going to faint. It looked like as if someone was under the sheet.

"Wake up, per favore wake up." Feliciano chanted to himself in a shaky voice. He needed to face his nightmare though, no matter how horrified he was at the moment.

Because it wasn't real. It was just his imagination.

He leaned forward a little and grabbed the hem of the sheet. With a deep breath he pulled the blanket up a little revealing his stomach which was covered in blood. Panic began to rise as he lifted it more and he saw a long cut running down his stomach down to his pants.

He touched the blood again just to make sure he wasn't seeing things and saw that it was real. The pain was real, the horror was real.

Feliciano lifted the blanket more until it was all off of him. There was nothing there and he now wondered if he was just going insane. He wondered if he was mutilating himself in his own sleep. It couldn't be though because his finger nails weren't long and he didn't have any sharp objects near him to do such a thing.

Just when he thought he had been going crazy and thought about all the excuses in the world that could have caused it..it spoke out to him.

"_I'm back. You missed me?"_

Feliciano gasped and his eyes widened in horror as he looked to the side of his bed at the dark figure that was standing before him. He was now way too overwhelmed with what was going on as it brought him into a shocked state. The dark figure crept up to him and straddled him on the bed. It held his hands down on either side of his head and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"_I'm going to enjoy this so much."_ The dark figure purred into his ear and then Feliciano screamed.

He screamed in horror and thrashed around trying to rid the figure off of him. The figure laughed maniacally as he gripped harder onto Feli's wrists causing it to bruise. He licked his cold wet tongue down Feli's face and to his neck where he then bit down hard.

Feliciano cried and screamed in horror and pain as he felt the figure bite into him drawing blood from his neck.

Then suddenly the figure took in a familiar scent. Its eyes scanned around the screaming boy while its teeth was still sunk into his skin and spotted a black cap. The smell was strong and it was causing him to go a little weak. But before he could react, he heard someone coming and jumped off Feliciano's body in a quick speed and ran for the closet. He turned back around before he left and smiled a sinister smile.

"_Until next time."_

Roma busted into Feliciano's room and ran for his grandson. Feliciano was screaming and crying while his Grandpa cradled him into his arms once again.

"Feli!? Feli what happened? Another nightmare? What happened my boy?"

"Get him away from me! Get him away!" Feliciano screamed and thrashed around.

Roma tried to calm down his horrified grandson as best as he could and ended up holding him tightly against him body. "Shh, sh. Calm down per favore. It's okay. It's gone."

"No! It's not!" Feliciano stopped screaming now and just gave up crying against his Grandfather.

Roma was worried now. It wasn't normal for Feliciano to act this way. He blamed himself for not being responsible enough and felt like he didn't pay attention to him that much that would cause him to act this way.

Then he felt something wet.

He looked down to his shirt and saw red.

"Feli..?"

He removed Feliciano from his hold and moved him away from him to see what it was. In the light he could see blood.

"..what?" He lifted his Grandson's shirt and saw a large cut line running down his stomach.

"Feliciano! What did you do?!"

"It..it wasn't me!"

"Feli why would you hurt yourself like this?!"

"Grandpa..it..it wasn't-" Suddenly Feliciano started to get dizzy as he was slowly losing his vision.

Roma sat him up to get a better look at him and what he saw frightened him. There was so much blood.

Then he noticed a large wound on his neck and he was bleeding out. Roma gasped and shook Feli.

"Feliciano! Wake up!"

Feliciano had passed out from the stress and the blood loss. Roma immediately carried him out of his room and ran out the house to the nearest hospital.

* * *

_"Lovino! What's wrong with your face?!" Feliciano exclaimed._

_Lovino immediately frowned. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"_

_"No, I mean, uh, you're…smiling?" _

_"Yea, so what?"_

_"You never smile Fratello. It's so beautiful."_

_Lovino blushed and looked away all embarrassed. "Shut up, it's not like I meant it or anything."_

_"I think you did~" Feliciano played and Lovino snapped back._

_"I did not!"_

_"Did too!"_

_"Shut up!"_

_"Make me!"_

_Lovino grabbed Feliciano and pulled him down to the bed and started tickling him like crazy. Feliciano screamed and laughed so hard causing Lovino to laugh out loud as well. They both tickled and wrestled and eventually Feli gave up and Lovino won._

_"Did not!" Lovino laughed and smiled down at Feliciano with the brightest smile he had ever seen._

_Feliciano stopped laughing and calmed his smile while staring up at his handsome brother. He carefully lifted his hand and caressed his face._

_"I love you too Feliciano." Lovino softly spoke and Feliciano smiled._

_"I know Lovi. I always knew that."_

_I'll always love you Lovino.._

* * *

The creature's eyes snapped open. It awoke from its sleep and made its way down the long dark corridor. It was summoned against its will to the next destination.

When it reached its master, it bowed down before him.

"You succeeded in gathering enough fear in the young boy. Therefore I am promoting you today."

The creature lifted its head and waited.

"I decided to promote you from a tormentor to an incubus. You must seek the humans I assign and torment them sexually until you gather their soul. Then you shall bring it back to me. Do you understand?"

"Yes master."

"Good, now off you go."

The creature bowed again and stood up making its way back to its room. The underworld was a very dark and strange place. But it was a suitable living place for a demon.

Demons ruled the underworld and fell under the order of the "master". The master gave all their assignments and they must abide by them or they will be sent away to perish alone in purgatory.

The creature made its way to its room and closed the door. It looked around and found its dark cloak in which it put it on and then grabbed a check list.

"Dammit, he is next?" It said as it sighed and closed the book. "I hate this guy, and now I have to seduce him? Ugh.." It sighed again as it made its way out to complete the next task.

When it successfully seduced and killed its victim, it went back to its master and was awarded with many other humans. Whether it was men or women, it didn't matter. It had a job to get done and oh did the creature do it well. It was one of the best. The master favored the creature so much. Soon it would be promoted again to the top demon which was a Possessor. The Possessors were the best ranked demon as they possessed their humans, tortured them and their loved ones, and then killed and ate their soul for them to keep. They didn't have to go back to their master to hand in the soul. They were their own master now. Only thing was that they still had to serve their master like a knight in armor. But that wasn't bad at all.

It was much better than killing humans and not consuming their souls once you did the job.

It sighed angrily again as it dragged its feet and made its way through the portal.

Day after day, month after month, year after year. Time didn't matter as it seduced and gathered the souls of its innocent victims. It was praised by the master daily and honestly the creature was getting tired of it. The repetitiveness was becoming a bore. It needed some action, something that would give it some entertainment. Something that caught its attention.

Then the day came. One more victim until promotion.

He creature was excited and it wanted nothing more than to just upgrade its position and become a strong possessor. It made its way to the master and bowed before him.

"You have done an immaculate job over the past few years. I believe that you will make a great possessor. But now for your final task and last assignment…"

It raised its head and waited as patiently as it could while trying to hide its excitement.

"It's one of your old jobs. One you took a liking in. I thought I'd treat you to it since you did so well."

The master caught its attention now as the creature listened with curiosity.

"His name is Feliciano Vargas. He recently became an adult and I know you had a lot of fun torturing him in the past. He has the purest of innocent souls and I want nothing more for you to ruin it by seducing him and taking his innocence. Then give me his soul. Only then will you have completed the omen and I will grant you as my knight."

Excitement filled the creature as it nodded. "Yes master."

It got up and started to walk away. Suddenly in its mind, it remembered back to where the boy had a black cap hat that smelled so familiar. It sort of made the creature weak and knew it had to get rid of it somehow before it could complete its task.

Just as the creature was exiting, the master spoke again.

"Oh and Lovino?"

He turned around and stared at his master with his red eyes. "Try to make this as fun as possible for you." The master smiled.

Lovino smiled back with a wicked smile. "It would be my pleasure."

* * *

Enjoying it so far? Reviews are much appreciated, thanks!


	3. It's you

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia or the characters.

**Authors note:** Thank you for everyone that reviewed and who are enjoying this fic so far. I really have an awesome plan for this and I hope to make this a long story. I appreciate all reviews whether good or bad. Hope you enjoy the next chapter, thanks!

**Warning:** Non-con sexual situations and language

* * *

_Five years later._

"So how is everything with you today? Getting a little better?"

"Yes, I seem to be much better, thank you."

"Good to hear. Well I lowered the dose to 10mg now since you've been improving well over the years."

"Thank you…I wasn't feeling too well on the high dose anyways."

"Well I'm happy that you are better both mentally and physically because that is what matters." The psychiatrist smiled.

"I really hope so." Feliciano gave a smile as he shook the hand of the woman who has been taking care of his anxiety and left the office.

Feliciano has been visiting a psychiatrist for over five years now. He started going ever since he had those terrible night terrors. He couldn't believe that it was all in his head and that he was starting to hurt himself physically. Though he still had the feeling in the back of his mind that it wasn't all in his head. Somehow he still believed that it was real, but he didn't want to go back on that now that he was feeling better.

It had been over five years now and he hasn't had a single nightmare. He was so relieved but at the same time confused. If it was all in his head and he really did have a "mental breakdown" like the doctor told him, then why did it feel so real?

So real that he was cut up. And how could they not notice the bite marks on his neck? It was so obvious and that's what kept him believing that it was something else that attacked him that night and not himself.

Though he wasn't complaining anymore. He had a nice job as the manager of a pizza parlor down the block from his house and was making a lot more money to help him and his grandpa out. Until recently he used some of the money he saved and bought himself a small house. It's an old house but it didn't matter because he needed to move out. Though he still visited his grandpa everyday to make sure he was eating well and still able to do things on his own. His grandpa wasn't that old, maybe in his early sixties, but he still worried for him. He was all alone but they lived close by each other so it worked out fine.

Feliciano also kept a really good relationship with Vitale. They became the best of friends and he was like a brother to him. He would see him almost every day and talk about things. Vitale was always there for him. No matter how crazy he seemed talking about the thing that abused him, Vitale always believed him and comforted him when he needed it the most. His grandpa did the same, although there was one difference, he didn't believe him. He felt that his own grandson was self harming himself because it was all due to the stress he had about Lovino's death. It hurt Feliciano that his own grandpa didn't believe him. But that didn't matter. He loved him and they were a family and everything was much better now.

Feliciano made his way out of the building and on to the streets. He was off of work today so he decided to pay Vitale a visit. He walked a long way to his house down a path he always took. As he was walking he started to think a lot. He thought of his past and how his future was going to be like. So far he made it in life and purchased a home for himself. And sure he had his grandpa and Vitale to keep him company. But he still felt like something big was missing in his life. He knew what it was too. His own brother wasn't able to grow with him. He was never going to give him anymore advice, watch over him, go out together and experience new things together...

He'll never be there if he were to get married. Congratulate him and his wife on their new marriage. He'll never be there for his kids as their uncle, or have a family for his own. Nothing. He was gone. He will never be able to live a full happy life ever again. No matter how much time will pass, he will always miss his brother.

The hole in his heart will never repair, but he had to keep moving on. For his grandpa, for his future, and for Lovino.

* * *

"Hey Vitale."

"Hey Feli, come in."

Feliciano walked into his friend's house and closed the door behind him. He took in the familiar place of his home and noticed that it was quiet.

"Is your family out today?"

"Yea, they'll be back tomorrow. Went on some sort of road trip without me, heh." Vitale gave a slight smile trying to hide that it bothered him a little.

Feliciano frowned. _'Why didn't they take their son with them? That was a little strange.'_

"Oh..well I brought something for us to eat. I hope you like pasta!" Feliciano smiled and it seemed to make Vitale feel a little better.

"Grazie, Feli. You read my mind. Let's go to the kitchen and eat."

Vitale led them to the kitchen and set the table so that they could share the pasta with meat sauce together. Feliciano watched the man as he made the plates for them. He realized how much he had grown since he was a teenager. His hair got longer, his shoulders were broader, he got taller and his face changed a lot. Feliciano was changing himself. He was still growing but he definitely looked a lot different from when he was a kid. His own hair had grown a little until it reached his ears. He was taller and had more of a handsome face.

Suddenly he felt his heart sink. His gaze lowered to the table in front of him to hide the sadness in his eyes as he thought again about his Fratello.

'_What would Lovino look like if he were alive now?'_

"Here's your plate."

Feliciano was startled from his stare and gladly accepted the food. "Grazie."

Vitale noticed but didn't bother to pry about it. Feliciano was doing much better and that's all that mattered. Every day he secretly made up things to the younger man and swore that he would keep helping him until the day he died. Though there was one thing that Feli didn't like about him, and that was the drug dealing. Feliciano knew very well about the work that Vitale did. But he explained to him that he didn't have a choice and that his boss would threaten his family if he disobeyed. It made Feliciano sad, but there was nothing he could do. He didn't want Vitale's family to get hurt so he just accepted it as it was. Hoping that one day the boss will go away and Vitale would be set free.

They both ate with each other at the table exchanging conversations about random things laughing once in a while. When they were done, Feliciano offered to clean the table and Vitale washed the dishes. When they finished cleaning they made their way to Vitale's room to watch a movie like they always did. It was sort of a tradition now and they enjoyed each others company.

Nightfall came and Feliciano was starting to get tired. They watched movies all day and Vitale was feeling a little sleepy as well.

Feliciano got up from the bed and started to put his shoes on to leave. Vitale thought of an idea instead of having Feliciano go home alone to his house.

"Hey Feli, you want to stay over tonight? My parents are out so it won't be a problem."

Feliciano was surprised and caught off guard because he had never asked him such a thing before. But it was a nice suggestion and he was kind of tired sleeping alone at his house and waking up alone all the time.

"Are you sure? Okay!" Feliciano smiled.

"Vitale chuckled. "Alright. I got a spare comforter. You can sleep on the bed. I'll take the floor."

"No! don't be silly. I'll take the floor. It's not right if you sleep on the cold floor."

"Nah its fine. Just take the bed." Vitale smiled.

"Oh okay. If you say so." Feliciano took off his shoes once more and grabbed the comforter from the closet. He went over to the bed and waited for Vitale to get settled on the floor.

"Well goodnight Feli. In the morning I'll make us a nice breakfast."

"Ve! Goodnight Vitale!" Feliciano went under the covers and snuggled against them feeling the warmth. He still kind of felt bad for having him take the floor, but he insisted so he thought just this one time wouldn't be so bad. It was nice of him though to let him stay over. He couldn't remember the last time he slept in the same room with someone who was close to him.

Then a memory popped into his head. He remembered five and a half years ago when Lovino was still alive and they shared the same bed together. His brother was so warm and it felt so nice to fall asleep in each other's arms. He missed it so much it hurt. He wished for just one day he could have the chance to spend with Lovino again.

He sighed as he closed his eyes and wished for sleep to come quickly. He didn't want to think about it anymore because it would only make him sad. Tomorrow was always a better day for him. No matter how much he missed his brother, he was moving on well. Things were really going well for him and he was happy that he could have good sleep again. His medication was lowered, his night terrors disappeared, and now he had a nice house and a friend that he could trust and cherish. He wasn't a selfish person and he couldn't ask for more. Though he still wished so hard every night just to have his brother back for one single day.

* * *

A chill of wind came through the window and caused Feliciano to shutter in his sleep. It was starting to get cold in the room as he woke up and walked to the window to close it. The moonlight lit the dark room as Feliciano noticed that it landed on Vitale's face who was slightly snoring away on the floor. He looked so peaceful.

Feliciano sighed as he walked carefully back to his bed trying his best not to wake his friend. He got back into bed and covered himself trying to get warm again. Slowly he fell back asleep as his breathing calmed and soon began a nice dream.

The window slowly creaked open again letting some of the chill to come in the room once more. Feliciano shivered in his sleep as he turned onto his back and pulled the covers over him more until it reached his chin. He was so deep in his slumber that he didn't even notice that the window had opened on its own.

Slowly a dark figure entered the room through the window. It walked past the sleeping man on the floor and made its way over to the bed. It stopped at the foot of it and stared down at its prey.

Feliciano was sleeping peacefully under the covers. He breathed in and out slowly and the creature knew that he was already deep in sleep. It crawled into the bed and carefully crawled on top of Feli on all fours. It watched the young man sleep as a smirk appeared on its face.

'_This is going to be too easy.'_ It though as it reached to the side and pulled the covers off of Feli a little so that his bare legs and boxers were showing. The figure licked its lips as it started to drag its cold hand up a leg and stopped at his thigh rubbing slowly. Feliciano let out a little whimper in his sleep causing the figure to smile deviously.

Its hand went up further and started to massage the young man's flaccid penis. Feliciano let out a sigh and clenched his eyebrows together just a little as the hand moved a little faster.

The figure could feel the sexual energy radiating off of its prey from under him and it gave him more of a reason to move faster. Feliciano started to squirm in his sleep as his breathing picked up. He was now erect and obviously enjoying the pleasure in his sleep.

The creature moved closer to the young man's face and breathed in his pants enjoying the energy that he collected from his soul. Then Feliciano moaned in the cutest way accidentally brushing his soft pink lips against its own cold ones catching it off guard. Itself felt a little bit turned on by that noise but quickly ignored it as he kept up with his ministration trying to bring his prey to orgasm.

Little moans escaped Feliciano's lips as he started to arch up into the touch. It knew he was close as it gripped him a little harder and made sure to rub the tip smearing the pre cum all over.

"Nngh.." Feliciano moaned and panted and suddenly he came hard shivering a little as his orgasm occurred.

The figure then took the moment to breathe in the aroma and energy that was let out of Feliciano eating a part of his soul that was now vulnerable to it. It smiled and sat up pulling its hand away from under the boxers and brought its hand up to its face. It started to lick at the fingers cleaning each one off while humming in pleasure.

But the creature wasn't being too careful, because the next thing it knew Feliciano woke up suddenly with a groan. He fixed his eyes a little and noticed a dead weight on his legs. His eyes came into focus and he could have sworn he was still dreaming when he saw a dark creature straddling him from above licking his fingers hungrily.

He couldn't believe what was going on as his breathing quickened and he started to panic. His eyes went wide as he watched the creature lick and clean his hands for some reason staring down at him with red eyes.

"_Mmm..you taste so good."_

Feliciano panicked and finally let out a scream. He thrashed around trying to kick away at the creature. The creature escaped quickly out the window before his friend awoke. Feliciano screamed and screamed causing Vitale to jump awake and run over to Feliciano.

"Feli! What happened!? What's going on!?"

Feliciano screamed in horror like he hasn't done in years. His eyes wide in shock and shaking as he tried to push Vitale away from him.

"Get it away from me! No!"

"Feliciano what the hell happened?!" Vitale was shocked and confused about what was going on. Then it hit him. It was probably another night terror. Just when he thought Feli was doing well, this shit had to happen again.

"Listen its okay! You're awake and its over!" Vitale tried reasoning with him but Feliciano kept crying out closing his eyes and gripping his hair tightly.

"No! It was here! It was on top of me trying to kill me!"

"No nothing was on top of you Feli! I was here the whole time! No one's here. Look!" Vitale pried Feli's hands out of his hair and tried to make him open his eyes.

When Feliciano opened an eye he looked around the room and noticed that no one was there. It was another one of his night terrors and he couldn't help but feel really stupid reacting like that in front of his friend. Vitale probably thought he was crazy now and didn't want to be his friend anymore. But he thought differently when he felt Vitale pull him close to his chest and hugged him tightly causing him to blush.

"Feli you're okay. Don't worry I'm here to protect you remember? No matter what."

Feliciano felt sick. He didn't want to experience that anymore and just when he thought it was all over, it came back to haunt him again.

Why did this have to happen to him? Why couldn't he live a normal life with normal dreams? He didn't think he could handle another nightmare like this and it scared him to no end.

Thank God he had Vitale there. He was very happy that this didn't occur at his house when he was all alone. He didn't know what he would do then. He would probably sleep outside that it was so bad. But he was thankful. Thankful that Vitale understood and was there for him at times like this.

But he really needed his brother now. More than anything. He wanted Lovino to be there for him to calm him down while holding him close like he wanted him too. He wanted his brother so bad.

* * *

When morning came around, Feliciano woke up feeling warmer than last night. His eyes hurt from crying so much as he opened them slowly and noticed that he was still in Vitale's room. He blinked a couple of times to get his vision back then suddenly he felt warmth radiating behind him. He turned slowly and saw that it was Vitale who was sleeping next to him. He was sound asleep and it made Feliciano happy that he stayed with him for the night.

Though it was a little weird that two men would sleep in the same bed together, but he was more than grateful of Vitale's understanding and he couldn't help but smile. Without thinking he slowly descending to the sleeping man and gave him a small hug. He sighed and breathed in Vitale's scent which was a mix of faded cologne and a clean smell. Though it smelled nothing like Lovino had smelled like. Lovino had a distinct smell that he could never forget. But no use in getting upset thinking about that now.

He then moved away quickly before the man noticed what he did as he made his way out of bed and grabbed his jeans putting them on. For some reason his boxers felt a little wet. He blushed a little wondering if maybe he was so scared that he had pissed himself a little. That would be stupid though because he was already a man. He didn't think he was _that_ much of a coward to do such a thing. He shrugged it off and then he woke Vitale up slowly telling him that he was going to make breakfast for them instead as Vitale sat up and tried to regain his vision from his sleep. He yawned and then stretched with his eyes still closed from being tired.

Feliciano smirked as he made his way downstairs and into the kitchen. He started to gather some food and made a little breakfast for them. He made some cappuccino and poured them each a mug full. Vitale entered the kitchen and greeted him.

"Buongiorno."

"Buongiorno Vitale!" Feliciano smiled serving his friend some breakfast and coffee and then seated himself at the table. Vitale examined Feliciano for a second and noticed that Feli wasnt bothered by anything of last night's occurrences. All he noticed was the swollen eyes, but nothing more out of the ordinary. He decided to just ignore it as he shrugged and started to eat his food.

They ate quietly together not sharing a word. Feliciano felt kind of bad about last night and the way he acted so he felt he needed to apologize.

"I'm sorry about last night...I don't know what was wrong with me."

Vitale swallowed his food before he spoke. "No don't apologize. You did nothing wrong. I told you I'm here for you okay." Vitale smiled.

Feli smiled back. "Grazie. I really..appreciate it."

They finished eating, cleaned and then Feliciano made his leave. He felt like he overstood his welcome somewhat, but he was reassured that Vitale didn't mind his company at all. When he got to the door he turned around and smiled at his friend.

"Thank you for having me over. It was fun."

"Oh no problem at all. Let's do it again next weekend! Actually..." Vitale suddenly had an idea. "Let's go to the bar in town. I haven't had a drink in a while and I would like it if you would join me."

"Ve? A bar? I don't drink though." Feliciano was confused that he would offer such a thing since he knows that Feliciano never drank alcohol.

"Oh come on it'll be fun! Next weekend, my treat!" He smiled and Feli smiled back.

They stood there for a second looking at each other and Feliciano was starting to feel awkward. He needed to go home and for some reason he didn't move.

"Okay then...Goodbye!" Feliciano started to walk away but Vitale stopped him by grabbing his arm.

Feliciano gasped a little at the sudden action and turned to face him. "What's wrong?"

Vitale had a small blush on his face and he was looking away trying to hide it. It was a little confusing to Feli but he waited patiently for what Vitale had to say.

"I..um..just know that you can come and talk to me anytime. Anytime that you..you know..arent feeling well, I am here for you, okay?

Feliciano nodded. "Si, okay."

Then when he thought he was done speaking Vitale pulled Feliciano closer to him by his arm and held him in a tight hug. Feliciano couldn't help but blush wildly as he felt the heat of the man pressed against his body. Then he pulled away quickly and then patted his shoulder. "Okay, bye."

Vitale walked back into the house leaving a confused Feliciano standing there blushing like a little girl. Why did Vitale hug him like that? That was so random..he didn't understand why he did that. He also didn't understand why he had blushed himself..or how his heart started to beat a little fast when he hugged him.

He didn't want to think about it anymore as he then collected himself and started to walk back to his house.

He knew he had to go back home but at the same time he was a little afraid of being alone. So he decided to visit his Grandpa and see how he was doing.

* * *

"Feliciano! My boy how are you!?" Roma squeezed his Grandson in his arms until Feliciano couldn't breath.

"Ve Grandpa! I can't breathe!"

"Oh I'm sorry!" He let his grip go on his grandson and smiled brightly. "It's been days, how are things? Are you eating well? Hows the job? Are they paying you well? Did you meet a girl? How is she? When are you going to invite her over?"

Feliciano was bombarded with tons of questions at once and he couldn't help but feel dizzy. "Eh..Grandpa I'm good. Slow down heh."

"Come in come in! Let's sit and talk. I made some pasta!"

Feliciano's face lit up. "Okay!" He walked in with his Grandpa to enjoy a nice conversation and eat one of his favorite foods in the world.

And it made him forget about the horror that he felt. Or the strange hug he got from his friend.

* * *

The nightmares haven't occurred ever since that night at Vitale's. It has been a full week since then, and he was honestly feeling a little better. Though he didn't dare visit his Psychiatrist because he didn't want his medication dose to increase. That medication made him feel like a zombie and he hated it. He wanted to be happy and lively. He just wasnt himself when he was on the higher dose. So he chose to live his life in fear accepting that he would always have that problem. There was nothing else he could do.

As he made his way through town, his eye caught someone familiar by the stores.

The man was talking with a much taller man who was wearing a black suit and sunglasses. The taller man seemed a little creepy, but he ignored that once his eyes set focused on Vitale.

Vitale was the one talking to the scary man and he had a bright smile on and was laughing. It caused Feliciano's stomach to flutter and he couldn't understand why.

It was a new strange feeling. Something he never felt before. Well there was one time he felt like that when Lovino gave him a smile for the first time in a long time. It sent chills through him and caused him to have butterflies in his stomach. He didn't understand that feeling then, and he still didn't understand that feeling now.

Vitale turned and was shocked to see Feliciano who was just standing there staring at him from afar. He suddenly felt very happy as he smiled and waved to his young friend. Before he could run over to him he had to finish business first.

"So, tomorrow around noon, be here. I'll get the stuff."

"Okay Vitale. Just remember that Boss wont be pleased if your late. Don't forget."

Vitale laughed and patted his co-workers shoulder. "No problem Joe. I'll be here."

The taller man grunted and nodded as he left Vitale and went into his black limo and drove away.

Now he could turn his attention to Feli.

"Hey yo! Feli! What's going on?" Vitale smiled and ran up to Feliciano.

Feliciano had a little frown on his face like he was in deep thought, but he quickly snapped out of it. "Oh, hello Vitale. Nothing I'm just walking around town, trying to get some air."

"I see. Well you excited for tonight? We're going out remember?"

"Ve, I remember. Nine o'clock right?"

"Yep, you got it. Hey listen I gotta go and take care of some things. Sorry I can't chill with you right now. I'll be at your house by nine. See ya!" He ran away before Feliciano could question him on what he needed to get done. Then he thought that he probably had some drug work to deal with which made him feel a little down about it. Vitale was such a nice guy, he didn't know why he had to put himself in such a situation like that. But he didn't judge him and he knew of his situation already so he didn't interfere. No matter how much he wanted to help Vitale and get him out of that situation, he was told firmly to stay away. He didn't want Feliciano to get hurt and he told him that that was the last thing he wanted to see happen.

* * *

"How is your progress so far?"

Lovino stood up from his bow and answered his master. "Good. I collected a part of his soul last week."

"Come. Hand it over."

The master presented his hand out to Lovino as he walked up to his master and opened his mouth. He leaned forward and out came a cloud of light that left his mouth and was immediately absorbed by his master's hand.

His master closed his eyes and took in a deep breath savoring the soul that he just consumed. "That is acceptable. Now I want you to go back again and bring me some more. Try to get more than this and I will reward you."

Lovino backed away and smirked. "Thank you master."

"You are to leave tonight and retrieve another part of his soul. When you are finished, I expect you to see me immediately and you will receive your prize."

The master snapped his fingers and suddenly a cry was heard. A couple of lower class demons came into the chamber holding onto struggling young woman who was screaming and crying. Though this was no ordinary woman. Her skin lit up like light and she had the most delicious aroma coming off of her. No, no ordinary human at all.

"Thus I present you an angel. If you do well again, I will let you feast upon her. Now go."

Lovino was astonished of how generous the master was being towards him. An angel would feed him for months. He would no longer starve like he did because he had to give up every soul to his master. This was indeed a very rewarding prize.

Lovino bowed once more as he left the chamber and went to his room to get ready for the next attack.

Tonight was definitely going to be a better night.

* * *

A knock was heard at his door as he ran down the stairs to answer it.

He was greeted by a wide smile and he couldn't help but smile back.

"Vitale! Hello!"

"Hey. You ready?"

"Si!"

"Let's go then."

Feliciano walked out and locked the door behind him. They started walking together in the dark streets that were only lit up by the street lights. Many other people were out because it was the weekend. Feliciano has never been out before like this and it was really exciting for him. All throughout his teen years he just worked and worked and never had time for himself. In his head he wondered if that's what caused all of his nightmares. He was probably overwhelmed and this was probably the cure all along.

"We're here. See? So close right?" Vitale smiled and opened the door of the bar for Feli.

He walked in and noticed that the bar was dimly lit. There were people all around hanging out, music was playing, drinks were being passed around and there was overall a nice atmosphere. It was so different and new. He got goosebumps just from him being nervous.

"Ah perfecto! Let's sit over here!" Vitale exclaimed finding two perfectly open seats by the bar in a corner. Feliciano followed him and sat down next to him on the stools.

"What would you like?" Vitale asked.

"Um...uh...what do they have?" Feliciano was completely clueless on what to get because he never ordered drinks before.

"Hmm..I know! Hey bartender come 'ere!"

The bartender seemed busy but he was suddenly free noticing them as he made his way over to the two. "What ya havin?"

"Get me uh..a rum and coke, and my friend a Limoncello."

The bartender nodded and walked off to make their drinks. Feliciano turned to Vitale with amazement in his eyes. "I always wanted to try a Limoncello. Grandpa says it's the best! I also love this place thank you for taking me here!"

Vitale enjoyed watching Feliciano's face light up with excitement. "No problem at all Feli. It's the least I can do for you."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Feliciano looked at him confused.

'_Oh shit. I can't believe I just said that! Almost blew my cover..Better make up something fast.'_ Vitale thought as he almost gave away his deepest darkest secret to his friend. "I, uh, I mean you know since you weren't feeling well last week. I thought I'd take you out so you can relax a little." He smiled and put his hand on his shoulder in a friendly manner.

Feliciano smiled and blushed a little. "Oh well..grazie!"

Their drinks soon came and Vitale paid for the first round. He sipped on his rum and coke and watched as Feliciano sipped his drink obviously enjoying the taste. "Mmm so good!"

"Si, I knew you'd like it. It's light on the alcohol so don't worry about getting drunk."

"Mm hm." Feliciano started taking fast gulps of the drink and Vitale couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey slow down man! You don't want to get drunk that fast! I mean, I don't mind, I'll bring you home and all.." Suddenly Vitale blushed a little and looked away before Feliciano would notice. He didn't realize what he was saying and he didn't understand why he was acting weird with the younger Vargas.

Feliciano finished his drink off fast and turned his attention to Vitale. "Can I have more?"

Vitale laughed again and shrugged. Oh well, might as well make him happy since he's enjoying himself so far. "Sure, one sec." Vitale orders the next round of drinks and they began drinking and talking to one another.

The night went by quickly and it was starting to get late. Feliciano had work the next day, but he kept drinking anyways. He was starting to feel tipsy and his vision was starting to get a little messed up. Vitale seemed to be feeling the same, but he handled it much better than Feli could.

It had to be about around midnight at that time. For some reason the bar was very lively tonight and no matter how late it got, people kept coming in. It was getting crowded causing them to squish together more in the corner until their legs were touching.

"Eh it's getting really crowded." Feliciano said trying not to make Vitale feel uncomfortable.

"Yea it is, do you want to go?"

Feliciano thought about it for a second, but then he remembered that he had work the next day. But he didn't have to be in until around noon so he could afford to stay for another hour if it wasnt too much of a bother. Besides he didn't feel like going home and sleeping alone risking another nightmare.

"Um..is it okay if we stay a little? If it gets bad we can leave then."

"Yea that's fine. I'm actually enjoying myself anyways." Vitale gave him a smile and Feliciano smiled back. They ordered yet another round of drinks and kept talking and sipping away. At one point Feliciano started to practically chug his drink and Vitale had to take action and pull the drink away from him. He started to talk about random things and it made Vitale laugh hysterical.

"Did you knoww that pasta is so good! I love pasta! It's so..so good." Feliciano slurred a little and Vitale almost spit out his drink laughing.

"Haha, yes Feli, it is good. You know whats better? Pizza! I love pizza!" Vitale laughed and smiled.

Feliciano exclaimed happily and turned to look at Vitale. But what he saw caused him to drop his drink all over the floor.

Suddenly he saw Lovino. He looked into the face of his brother for a split second and when he dropped his drink, the image was gone.

Feliciano shook his head and got up quickly from the stool he was sitting on and went to clean up the drink. Vitale followed right after him helping him clean up the mess.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! I don't know whats wrong with me!?" Feliciano grabbed a couple of napkins and picked up the glass with it.

"Don't worry, it was an accident. Let's clean this and go."

Feliciano agreed and kept cleaning the glass when suddenly he yelped out. He pulled his hand back and saw that a piece of glass was sticking out of his finger.

"Oh Feli, here." Vitale saw his problem and took his hand plucking out the piece of glass from his pointer finger. Feliciano watched as his finger started to bleed and it made a line of blood that ran down his finger.

"Ah shit." Vitale didn't have anymore napkins to clean his finger so he just quickly brought his finger to his mouth and began to lick the blood and suck on his finger.

Feliciano blushed wildly watching his friend clean and suck fervently on his finger. The feel of his lips wrapped around it sent chills through his body as he let out an unvoluntary moan.

Vitale's eyes widened and stopped sucking and pulled away when he heard the noise that Feli made. He didn't realize what he was doing because he was already drunk and then it hit him that he had done that to his finger. He was so embarrassed that he started to stutter.

"I-I..oh man. Sorry um..I was just cleaning it for you. There was blood and I didn't have a tissue..yea.."

Feliciano stared at him with half lidded eyes. Whatever he did caused him to feel different. Feli could have sworn that he was looking into the face of his brother as suddenly he moved forward and touched his lips to Vitale's. Vitale's eyes widened for a moment taking in what just happened. When Feli pulled away his breathing picked up as he looked into his beautiful hazel eyes.

Hazel eyes..Lovino's.

Vitale was so shocked that he had to look away.

'_Why would he kiss me like that? Did he even have feelings for me or is he too drunk to notice what he did?' _Vitale thought as he touched his fingers to his lips. There was a left over tingle sensation and it felt weird against his lips.

Feliciano shouldnt be doing things like that. He was a man. He wasnt gay and they were like brothers. It was so wrong.

But when he turned to look at Feliciano again, he noticed that he was staring at him adoringly with love. Vitale swallowed and tried to figure out what was going on in his buzzed mind. He knew Feli had way too many for someone who hardly drank. So he came to the conclusion that maybe he wasn't himself right now and that it would be best to take him home.

"Let's go home now." Vitale said. He didn't even wait for Feli to say anything back. He quickly grabbed his arm to him up. Feliciano was losing his balance a little but he kept a firm hold on him.

He paid the bartender and led Feli out of the bar passing a large crowd of noisy people. When they got outside he felt relieved because he could finally breath. He hated crowded places, but he stayed longer only because Feli wanted to.

He walked the dizzy teen home and made sure that he got into the house safely and into his bed. He helped him out of his shoes and shirt while guiding him under the covers to keep himself warm. He felt bad leaving him alone and hoped the guy wasnt too confused about things when he woke up the next day. Or if he even remembered at this point.

Before he left he wished Feliciano a goodnight and hoped that the teen would have a nice sleep and forget about what happened tonight.

* * *

_3:06am_

The wind picked up from outside. It howled past the house by causing the tree branches to hit against the window.

A portal opened up from outside the window as Lovino stepped out and closed the portal back up. He glided to the window and looked inside and saw his prey sleeping silently. He sighed and opened up the window with a flick of his wrist. He crept into the room and closed the window behind him.

'_Ugh I just want to get this over and done with already._' He thought as he moved closer to the bed. He sat on the edge and watched the young man sleep. He could easily smell that he had been drinking which made his job so much easier. This was the easiest human he ever had to deal with. All the others he had to go out of his way and seduce them and practically raping them if they didn't give in.

He honestly didn't like it, but he had no other choice. If he didn't complete his job, then he will be banned forever in a place worse than hell.

But tonight was going to be different. He had to collect another part of Feliciano's soul and bring it to his master so that he could finally have a nice meal. He hasn't eaten for weeks and he honestly would do anything to eat something as precious as an angel. That was the top food for demons, and angels were so hard to get.

His master has always been good to him. Might as well do what he wants.

* * *

Feliciano was deep in sleep. He dreamt about his night at the bar with Vitale. He hasn't had so much fun in a long time and he honestly enjoyed it a lot. He didnt remember much after a couple of drinks but he did feel good.

He dreamt of his conversations with his friend and how he spoke out obscenities causing the other to laugh.

He also dreamt of Lovino. He could have sworn that he saw his brother next to him at the bar. He saw Lovino in Vitale and it scared him.

When he dropped his drink and they were cleaning, he saw Lovino again. He saw his brother looking at him deep in his eyes and something strange came over him to just push forward and kiss him.

Was it the overwhelmed feeling of seeing his brother again? If so, why did he kiss him? Wasn't that supposed to be wrong?

His dream then shifted to another time when he was sleeping over at Vitale's. He experienced a nightmare that he didn't want to have to experience anymore. It was intense. So real he could feel everything. He could have sworn that he felt the weight of the dark creature above him straddling his legs. And he was licking his fingers while staring down at him with those red eyes.

Those eyes...they looked so evil. It shook Feliciano down to his bones from the chill he got looking into those eyes. Though somehow out of all of the terror he felt at that moment, he couldn't help but to feel a sense of familiarity in them. He couldn't see the creatures face, but his eyes seemed like he has seen it before.

It was real. It had to be real. He could actually feel it now. The creature straddling him from above. Holding him in place so that he couldn't move. He could feel his arms being raised above his head being held there firmly. He squirmed in his dream trying to move his arms but couldn't because of the creatures strength.

He swore he could feel the cold breath graze his neck. The cold hands running down his sides and down his stomach. He shuddered letting out a sigh as the hands started to move lower.

It felt so familiar. Has this happened before? It didn't feel like a dream yet he was still asleep.

The hand moved lower and suddenly groped his groin. The hand began to massage him from above his boxers as he suddenly felt hot and started to squirm.

What was going on? Why couldn't he wake up?

He wanted it to stop. He wanted it to stop so bad.

But at the same time he didn't. He liked the feeling. He liked the touch. He wanted more.

Feliciano moaned in his sleep as he arched up a little into the touch. The hand went a faster pace causing him to groan and shiver.

It felt so good. Don't stop please, don't stop.

He felt his boxers being removed and suddenly felt a cold hand touch him. It was terrifying yet exciting. It may have been a dream, but he was enjoying it and wanted more.

He was so close. Just a little more...

Feliciano opened his eyes slowly waking up to his own heavy breathing and pleasure. His eyes focused to see what was going on as suddenly he looked up and noticed a dark figure above him.

His eyes widened. His blood leaving his face. It was the creature.

He was on top of him. Mounting him and holding him by his arms with one hand holding his arms above his head securely and the other was working on bringing him to completion.

It was such a horrible feeling. He needed this to stop. He didn't know what was going on. So he screamed.

Lovino noticed that he had awoken so he removed his hand from his arms and placed it over the teens mouth. Feliciano tried to get away and scream, but he was in such a tight hold that he couldn't move. He just muffled his screams into the cold hand that was covering his mouth. He was practically being raped by an evil being and he couldn't do anything about it.

Then the creature smiled down at him. _"Do you like it?"_

Feliciano tried to scream again as tears started to form and started to fall from his eyes and down his cheeks. He was horrified. He wanted to run away so bad.

He muffled another scream and struggled in the creatures hold, but it wouldn't budge. The hand kept moving trying to bring him to orgasm as he tried his best not to feel pleasure from it.

Lovino laughed and watched as Feliciano cried and gave up screaming overall slowly starting to enjoy the pleasure that was being given to him.

'_Just a little more..and I'll have it.'_ Lovino thought proudly as he picked up the pace. He could smell the sexual energy coming from the teen and it was making him kind of hungry. He couldn't wait to get back to the underworld and claim his prize.

Feliciano couldn't help but moan now as he closed his eyes and gave up totally. There was no way he was getting out of this so he thought he might as well let the creature get what he wanted. He tried to blank out the evil that was in his presence and tried to focus on better things. Things like his life, his future. But it was too hard and distracting.

When Lovino noticed that the teen had calmed down he removed his hand from his mouth and touched his cheek. _"So warm. I bet you feel nice if I were inside you."_

"No.." Feliciano gasped and let out another moan. He was so close that he was going to cum at any moment.

"_Do you like how it feels human? I hope you do because I love it_." Lovino smiled and lowered his head just a little to get a better look at the terrified teenagers eyes.

Then Feliciano opened his eyes and stared straight into the creatures face. He could see its face much clearer now. It had red eyes, hair just as long as his but darker in color, it's skin was flawless, almost like human. And it looked so familiar...

The voice too. Why did it sound so familiar to him? He tried to reason in his head if he had met this thing before in the past and wondered if it was anyone that he might have known. Because this thing wasn't human. It must have been human before somehow.

But it looked so familiar.

Way too familiar...wait..

Feliciano squinted and really looked at the thing above him. Then suddenly a shock went through him.

'_No..It cant be..'_

He let out a gasp and stared hard into the red eyes of the man above him blinking a couple of times in confusion. Lovino noticed but ignored it continuing on.

But then he looked back into Feliciano's eyes and noticed that the teen was acting differently. He was staring at him with a shocked expression. Tears flowed freely out of his eyes as Feliciano looked at him like he was a ghost.

"It can't be."

"Hm?" Lovino slowed down his movement with his hand and stared down at the teen with one eyebrow raised in question.

Feliciano started crying now. Lovino was shocked and stopped his movement overall. He got up from the teen and stared at him confusedly with his arms crossed. "What the hell is wrong with you? Why aren't you feeling good anymore?"

Feliciano got up and kneeled in front of the creature. He hesitantly touched his face causing the creature to flinch back.

"Lo..Lovino? Is that you?"

Lovino's eyes widened. It was impossible. How did this weak human know his name?!

"What?"

"Lovino...Fratello...your alive?" Feliciano was confused and amazed as he went to go touch his face, but then it was slapped away. Lovino got off the bed suddenly and stared at the teen in anger.

"How do you know my name!?"

"Lovino! Lovino! Oh mio dio it's me Feliciano! Your brother!" Feliciano cried.

Lovino was so confused. How was this kid his brother? Was someone fucking with him in the demon world?

"Your brother? What the fuck are you talking about? You are not my brother!"

"Lovino, I'm Feliciano. You died a long time ago remember? I can't believe..I can't believe it!" Feliciano exclaimed and jumped up off the bed. He was crying happy tears displaying a wide loving smile. "Your alive! Well, I mean you are right?"

"Who are you again?" Lovino was trying to put things together in his head, but nothing was fitting. How did this human know his name and why was he calling him his brother? This guy was a human and he was demon for God sakes.

"Feliciano! Your brother! How come you don't remember? Oh I'm going to tell Grandpa! Come with me let's go tell him together! Hey why are you dressed like that? No matter, I missed you!" Feliciano went to go hug him but Lovino moved away quickly.

"Fuck. I am not your brother! Nor do I know you! And don't touch me!"

No matter how angry Lovino got, Feliciano just smiled at him adoringly. The teen looked like he had longed for this moment to come and he couldn't be any happier.

What was up with this kid?

"S-Sorry Fratello. I have so much to tell you! I grew up so well. Everyday I prayed for you and now your here! My wish came true!"

Wish? What wish? What the hell was he talking about. Even though he was dead, he was starting to get a headache from all this shouting. He couldn't take it anymore. He's rather starve.

"I can't tell you how much I missed you. I cried forever. Please stay and let's go see Grandpa togeth-"

"Listen shut up!" Lovino interrupted rudely. "I do not know you and I am not your brother! Stop calling me that shit and get away from me!" Lovino growled his eyes going red.

Feliciano flinched and stepped back a little scared. He knew Lovino had and attitude, but not this bad. He swallowed and tried to think of what to say.

"I'm..sorry. Maybe you don't remember..but if you try I'm sure you can." Feliciano said hopefully.

"No! I will not remember because there is nothing to remember! I'm leaving. I'm not taking this shit. Fuck this!" Lovino went to the window and opened it.

Feliciano started to get nervous because he didn't want his brother to leave. He just got here. He didn't care if he tried to rape him because he was sure that there was some sort of explanation that he would probably get later on if they talked. He already knew that his brother didn't remember him so maybe he lost his memory.

Feliciano took a deep breath and spoke. "I-If there's any way..would you consider thinking about it? Try and remember please..you have no idea how much I missed you."

Lovino looked back to the sad teen and noticed the hope lost on his face. He was born knowing only hate and fear, but just seeing the look on the teen's face made him just a little bit sympathetic. He had to get his job done anyways, so might as well make things easier and just agree with the damn kid.

"Yea whatever. I'll think about it. Goodbye."

Lovino left through the window and closed it. Feliciano's smile came back to his face and his hope rose once again.

Fratello was back! He's alive! Well..sort of. It didn't matter though. No matter how confused he was about it, he didnt want to question it. He wanted to help Lovino get his memory back somehow. He would devote his life to it and now he had more of a reason to live on.

He was happy again. His old self came out from under the rock from which it was hiding. He couldn't wait to tell everyone!

Lovino was alive! He was back..well sort of.

And all of this time they weren't nightmares after all.

* * *

**Reviews are much appreciated! Thanks! :-D**


End file.
